Tomorrow Will Come
by Persephone Ani
Summary: [HAO X ANNA X YOH] † Quando seu coração está obscurecido pelo ódio, pela solidão e pela tristeza, você só pode esperar pelo dia de amanhã! † [COMPLETO]
1. Capítulo 01

Tomorrow Will Come

**Capítulo 01 - Shaman Fight – Batalha Final: Yoh x Hao.**

Após uma longa batalha chega ao final a luta entre os dois irmãos. Fora uma batalha emocionante, que decidiria o futuro de cada um deles e também o futuro de todas as pessoas do mundo, pois o vitorioso viria a se tornar o Rei Shaman, que teria a honra de receber o Grande Espírito e assim ganharia o poder de realizar seus sonhos, quaisquer que fossem. E isso causaria mudanças no mundo todo – os sonhos do Rei Shaman refletiriam no futuro de todas as pessoas.

O resultado não fora inesperado, pois o shaman vencedor era tido como favorito desde o começo. Porém, um sentimento de frustração tomou conta de todas as pessoas que tinham uma esperança que o resultado seria o contrário. Até os oficiantes do Shaman Fight compartilhavam desse sentimento, principalmente Silver, que desejava a vitória do outro garoto.

Hao Asakura tinha conseguido o que tanto desejava. Tinha esperado 500 longos anos por esse momento. Agora seus sonhos poderiam se realizar. Sua vingança poderia se concretizar. O seu reino poderia se erguer. A eliminação de tudo que não presta no mundo, era esse o seu maior sonho – construir um reino de shamans e eliminar a humanidade.

Yoh Asakura se levantou com uma certa dificuldade – estava exausto, havia gastado toda sua força oracular nessa luta – e caminhou lentamente até seus companheiros. Estava de cabeça baixa, mas seu olhar era de derrota. Todos sabiam o que Yoh estava sentindo naquele momento, pois todos compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento. Yoh olhou para cada um de seus amigos e disse, como um desabafo:

_- Eu perdi..._

Tao Ren se aproximou do rapaz e deu um leve tapa nas suas costas, consolando o amigo:

_- Você fez o melhor que pôde. E como você mesmo sempre diz, para tudo se há um jeito._

Yoh se animou com as palavras de seu amigo. Era como se elas tivessem lhe dado forças para se erguer, para reagir e continuar a empreitada. Agora seu olhar era de confiança e determinação. Abriu seu costumeiro sorriso para seus companheiros e virou-se para encarar seu irmão gêmeo, lhe dizendo:

_- Isso ainda não terminou, Hao._

Hao deu uma risada diabólica e perguntou para Yoh:

_- E o que você pretende fazer, irmãozinho?_

Yoh apenas lhe respondeu sorrindo:

_- Para tudo se tem um jeito._

Hao Asakura percorreu o olhar em todos os amigos de Yoh, mas em uma pessoa em especial se manteve fixo, olhando nos olhos, em silêncio. Hao se aproximou dessa pessoa e lhe estendeu uma mão:

_- Chegou a hora de reinarmos juntos. Venha comigo e farei de você a minha rainha._

Anna Kyouyama ficou um tempo em silêncio olhando para o rapaz a sua frente. Seu olhar lhe lembrava uma pessoa, um sentimento que há muito havia esquecido. Foi no encontro desse olhar que ela compreendeu o que se passava com Hao. E, nesse momento, ela percebeu a única coisa que tinha a fazer.

Anna caminhou lentamente até Hao e segurou em sua mão. O shaman abriu um lindo sorriso pra itako de cabelos dourados. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas se sentia realmente feliz perto da garota.

Yoh sentiu uma verdadeira confusão de emoções na sua cabeça. Ele não esperava que a sua noiva aceitasse a proposta de seu irmão. Isso era a única coisa que ele tinha certeza que a garota não faria. Ficou parado, sem reação, por um certo período de tempo tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando ele se recuperou do choque, olhou para Anna com o olhar mais decepcionado que já tivera e lhe perguntou:

_- Por que, Anna? Por quê?_

A itako não olhava diretamente para Yoh, ela sabia que se olhasse nos olhos do rapaz não suportaria manter as suas camadas de gelo. Ela sabia exatamente o olhar que o shaman tinha na face, por isso desviava o seu olhar – para manter a sua pose, porque o olhar de Yoh a derrubaria, ela não suportaria encarar aquele olhar. A única coisa que fez foi responder a pergunta do rapaz, mais friamente do que nunca:

_ - Porque Hao realizará o meu sonho... O meu sonho de ser a Primeira Dama do mundo dos shamans._

No momento em que Anna respondeu a sua pergunta, foi como se os céus desabassem em cima de Yoh. Ele não a reconhecia mais. A mulher que estava agora ao lado de Hao não era a mulher que um dia fora a sua noiva. Aquela mulher ele já não considerava mais como sua noiva. Ela não era a Anna que ele amava. Yoh só foi perceber o que realmente sentia por Anna tarde demais. Agora ele já a tinha perdido. Não, não a tinha perdido. Ele não pode perder uma pessoa que nunca teve. A única coisa que podia fazer era esquecer. E ele o faria, pois a Anna tinha deixado cair sua máscara. Yoh agora a considerava como uma pessoa ambiciosa, capaz de passar por cima de tudo e de todos para realizar seus desejos.

_"Eles se merecem...", _foi o pensamento de Yoh.

Yoh olhou para seu irmão com um olhar totalmente diferente do habitual, era como se todo o seu ser tivesse se transformado em questões de minutos, como da água para o vinho.

_- Ainda nos encontraremos, Hao Asakura. _Foram as últimas palavras de Yoh antes de partir, seguido por seus amigos, que estavam realmente preocupados com ele.

Anna ficou observando o rapaz partir, em silêncio, o acompanhando com o olhar até que ele sumisse no horizonte. Seu coração estava pesado, apertado. Ela estava chorando, mas nenhuma lágrima saía de seus olhos. Suas lágrimas eram mais profundas, do fundo de sua alma. Por fora, permanecia como a Rainha de Gelo que quase sempre fora, mas por dentro, todas as suas camadas de gelo se tinham derretido.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 – A primeira noite de Hao e de Anna.**

Os patches oficiantes do Shaman Fight aproximaram-se de Hao, lhe fazendo uma grande reverência. O chefe Goldva tomou a frente e se postou diante de Hao e de Anna. Proferiu uma estranha oração numa língua desconhecida abençoando o futuro rei, depois lhe dirigiu a palavra:

_- A cerimônia de sintonia do Rei Shaman com o Grande Espírito será realizada daqui há uma semana quando a Lua estiver cheia._

Hao ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando o patche a sua frente, com um sorriso no rosto. Quando percebeu que a expressão do chefe Goldva começava a mudar, resolveu se pronunciar:

_- Por essa você não esperava, não é Goldva?! _Disse o shaman com ironia.

O chefe Goldva, ao contrário do que o shaman esperava, não mudou a sua expressão ao ouvir o comentário do rapaz. Apenas lhe respondeu:

_- Pelo contrário. Eu sabia que seria assim. Tenho que cumprimentá-lo, Hao. _O patche se ajoelhou na frente do shaman em sinal de grande respeito, o que fez com que todos os oficiantes e a Anna ficassem surpresos.

_- Levante-se, Goldva. _Disse Hao friamente. _– Ainda não é hora de me reverenciar. Pressinto que isso ainda está longe de terminar..._

_ - Não se preocupe. _Respondeu Goldva. _– Eles não chegarão perto de você. O nosso dever agora, é proteger o rei. Venham conosco, até a fortaleza patche._

Hao, Anna e os oficiantes do Shaman Fight foram seguindo o chefe Goldva. Demoraram algumas horas para chegarem ao local referido por Goldva. A fortaleza patche era um local secreto que se localizava a 25 quilômetros da aldeia patche.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a magnitude do lugar. Era um lindo castelo que se encontrava escondido nas brumas. Qualquer pessoa que adentrasse aquelas brumas teria se perdido, talvez pra sempre até que a morte as levasse. Nem mesmo os oficiantes do Shaman Fight conheciam aquele lugar. Era um castelo digno de um conto de fadas.

_- Você estará protegido aqui, Hao. Esse castelo é digno de um rei. Foi construído pelos meus ancestrais há 1000 anos atrás, para que servisse de fortaleza para o Rei Shaman, caso fosse preciso. A cerimônia será realizada no templo que se encontra atrás do castelo. É um templo natural. É lá que você entrará em sintonia com o Grande Espírito e terá o direito de receber o título de Rei Shaman._

Em volta do castelo, tinha um belo jardim. Era como se fosse uma pequena parte do paraíso. Era uma flora riquíssima, tanto em variedade quanto em quantidade. Ali também se encontravam todos os tipos de animais adequados àquela flora. Era surpreendente como havia harmonia entre flora, fauna e humanos que se encontravam naquele lugar. Anna observava atentamente aquela cena. Aquele lugar lhe transmitia uma grande paz, e ela deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

_- A natureza e os homens não são coisas à parte. O homem faz parte da natureza, assim como a natureza faz parte do homem. Eles são complementares. Aqui é possível encontrar esse equilíbrio entre homem e natureza, que infelizmente há muito foi esquecido pelos humanos. _Foram as palavras do chefe Goldva para a itako.

Todos entraram no castelo e se surpreenderam mais uma vez. Era maravilhoso tanto por fora quanto por dentro, e essa visão fez com que cada um deles sentisse como se tivessem voltado no tempo, na época medieval onde existiam os mais belos castelos. Eles se sentiam como parte de uma corte real, os mais altos nobres da realeza.

_- Esta fortaleza está dividida em três alas: A Ala da Terra, a Ala do Céu e a Ala do Espírito. O jardim é a Ala da Terra, é lá que está presente o espírito da Mãe Terra, em perfeita harmonia com todos os seres vivos. Ao castelo, chamamos de Ala do Céu; é aqui a moradia do grande rei, que irá ligar a Terra, o Céu e o Espírito. Atrás do castelo, onde fica o templo natural, chamamos de Ala do Espírito; é lá que o Rei receberá o Grande Espírito. A Ala do Espírito é uma ala proibida para todos, até que chegue o dia da grande cerimônia. _Explicou o chefe Goldva.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio. Todos ali presentes refletiam sobre as palavras do chefe Goldva. Era tudo muito surpreendente para eles. Era como se a realidade em que eles viviam tivesse se tornado irreal. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi Hao, que fez uma pergunta ao chefe Goldva:

-_ Onde fica o quarto do Rei?_

_ ­­_Goldva respondeu:

-_ O último andar desse castelo é exclusivo para o rei. Lá está o seu quarto._

Hao sorriu maliciosamente para Anna, o que fez a itako tremer por dentro.

-_ Não quero que ninguém nos atrapalhe essa noite. _Hao começou a subir as escadas e fez um gesto para que Anna o seguisse.

A itako hesitou durante algum período de tempo antes de subir. Ela sabia o que a esperava lá em cima – um shaman cheio de desejo. Ela tinha visto dentro dos olhos dele o fogo do desejo, e isso a fazia sentir medo.

Chegando lá em cima, Anna foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao quarto real. Hao já se encontrava lá e a aguardava ansiosamente. A garota abriu lentamente a porta do quarto e entrou sem fazer nenhum ruído. O quarto era muito belo, como tudo naquele castelo, mas tudo que a itako enxergou foi Hao sentado na cama e o olhar malicioso que ele lançou para ela no momento que ela entrou naquele quarto.

_- Não tenha medo, eu não sou o demônio que dizem por aí. _Disse Hao se levantando e aproximando-se de Anna.

-_ Pelo menos, não na cama. Essa noite, você será minha. _Sussurrou o shaman sensualmente no ouvido da itako, o que fez ela ruborizar-se.

O sorriso malicioso do shaman se transformou num sorriso terno ao olhar nos olhos da bela garota de cabelos dourados que se encontrava a sua frente. Hao tirou suas luvas e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Anna, acariciando a sua face lentamente. Ficou por alguns momentos apenas olhando nos olhos do itako, aqueles olhos frios e misteriosos que o enfeitiçavam.

Anna estava sem reação. Apenas observava aquele shaman que acariciava o seu rosto. Aquele olhar que ele lhe estava lançando era diferente do outro cheio de desejo. Era um olhar terno, quase apaixonado. Mas, no fundo dos seus olhos, a itako podia perceber um sentimento que não lhe era estranho, apenas não sabia identificá-lo naquele momento.

Hao envolveu a garota em seus braços, lhe dando um abraço apertado, fazendo com que seus corpos se tocassem. Foi aproximando lentamente o seu rosto, até que seus lábios tocassem os de Anna. Beijou-a profundamente, de uma forma suave, mas, ao mesmo tempo, explosiva. Ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava, foi explorando com suas mãos cada parte do corpo da itako.

Anna não podia fazer nada senão corresponder ao beijo do shaman. Mas, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, aquele beijo despertou dentro de si uma pontada de sentimento de desejo. Ela se repreendeu intensamente por esse sentimento.

Hao pegou Anna nos braços e a levou até a cama. Foi deitando a garota lentamente na cama, de forma a deitar-se do lado dela. O shaman segurou a itako pela cintura e a puxou para si. Dessa vez, Hao a beijou de uma forma louca, cheia de desejo. Primeiro beijou seus lábios, depois avançando para seu pescoço e seus ombros. Nesse meio tempo, colocou uma de suas mãos nas pernas de Anna e foi puxando lentamente o seu vestido.

Nesse momento, apenas o desespero tomou conta da itako. Ela não sabia o que fazer, se ele avançasse ela sabia que o que tinha guardado por tanto tempo pra Yoh seria violado. A itako se afastou de Hao, fazendo com que ele parasse a contragosto o que havia começado.

-_ O que foi, Anna? _Perguntou o rapaz.

_- Espere, Hao. Você está indo rápido demais. A rainha só pode deitar-se com o rei..._ Respondeu a garota.

Hao sorriu como uma criança para a garota que se encontrava deitada do seu lado.

_- É maldade sua me fazer esperar uma semana..._

A itako se levantou da cama, olhou friamente para Hao e lhe respondeu:

_- Você ainda não é rei, não oficialmente. Se me quiser, terá que esperar essa semana terminar._ E virou-se de costas, com intenção de sair daquele quarto.

Hao segurou a mão da itako, não a deixando prosseguir. Essa atitude assustou a garota, com medo que ele a tomasse a força.

_- Não vá. Apenas deite-se aqui do meu lado. Eu não tocarei em você. _Disse o shaman, meio decepcionado. Ele realmente não a faria nada. Ele queria que esse dia especial acontecesse quando ela se entregasse para ele de corpo e de alma, por isso esperaria até se tornar realmente o Rei Shaman.

Anna deitou-se do lado de Hao e ficou olhando para ele sem dizer uma palavra. Agora, ele não a assustava mais. Sentia-se bem ao lado daquele rapaz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma enorme tristeza dentro de si. Ainda não tinha entendido o mistério que havia no fundo dos olhos do shaman. Havia uma semana para entender. E os dois apenas ficaram se olhando, sem trocar uma única palavra, até que adormeceram...


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03 – O mistério de seus olhos.**

Era manhãzinha de primavera. A itako de cabelos dourados se encontrava num bosque perdido que ficava no imenso jardim do castelo. Seus olhos frios e misteriosos observavam as flores que tinham acabado de brotar. Seu doce perfume exalava um gosto de lembrança. Lembrança que vinha desde sua infância. Lembrança de um sorriso. Lembrança do rosto inocente daquele garoto, de quem ela agora sentia tanta falta...

Estava perdida em pensamentos que não percebera que alguém se aproximara dela. Alguém que ela não esperaria encontrar naquele lugar. Quando se deu conta de uma presença, virou-se e pôde ver aquele lindo sorriso com o qual ela tanto sonhava. Era aquele sorriso que lhe aquecia o coração. Ela não disse uma única palavra, apenas ficou olhando aquele garoto que se encontrava na sua frente, sorrindo para ela. Queria poder ficar assim tão perto dele, observando aquele sorriso para sempre... Isso a faria feliz - aquele pequeno contato já bastava para dar-lhe um pouco de felicidade.

Ele sorria de uma forma diferente da habitual. Tinha alguma coisa naquele sorriso que era especial. Não, não era apenas o sorriso. O olhar daquele garoto estava diferente. Tinha um brilho que ela nunca tinha visto. Parecia que ele a estava admirando. Parecia que ele estava admirando cada centímetro do seu corpo. Isso a fez sentir a maior das felicidades. Ela sonhara tanto com esse dia...O dia no qual ele a desejasse como mulher, não só o desejo carnal de um homem, mas um sentimento mais sublime – o Amor!

Yoh se aproximou de Anna lentamente e foi a envolvendo em seus braços. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos e permaneceu assim por algum tempo. Apenas admirando a figura angelical que tinha nos braços. Palavras não eram mais necessárias. O olhar dizia por si só todo o sentimento que não era expresso por meras palavras. Ele foi aproximando seu rosto lentamente do de Anna. Seus lábios se tocaram, primeiramente fora um toque suave, lento, que logo se transformara num beijo sedutor, louco. Um beijo dos apaixonados, com toda loucura e suavidade do amor.

A figura que a beijava lentamente foi se transformando. Agora quem a estava beijando era um jovem de cabelos compridos que tinha os mesmos olhos que Yoh. Anna se afastou daquele homem lentamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Hao olhou para aquela mulher (que tanto desejava) e apenas sorriu. Ele abriu o mais lindo sorriso que Anna já vira em sua vida. A garota de cabelos dourados ficou encantada por aquele sorriso. Era um sorriso suave e tão apaixonado que fez com que o coração de Anna se tornasse dividido. Dividido entre dois homens, entre dois irmãos, entre dois amores.

De repente, aquele sorriso foi desaparecendo. Não só o sorriso, mas todo o belo lugar onde ela se encontrava. Tudo que Anna pôde ver foi uma poça de sangue. Dois corpos banhados com sangue. Dois irmãos que continham o cheiro da morte. Logo tudo ficara escuro - escuro e triste. Tudo que Anna sentia era um grande vazio no fundo de seu coração. Era uma dor que ela não conseguia agüentar... Tinha vontade de chorar, mas lhe faltavam lágrimas. Tinha vontade de gritar, mas lhe faltava voz. Tinha vontade de correr, mas seu corpo não lhe respondia. Tudo que podia fazer era ficar ali, sozinha, perdida na escuridão...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Anna abriu os olhos lentamente, estava assustada com o que acontecera, tinha medo de ficar perdida para sempre naquela escuridão, mas, o seu maior medo, era se deparar novamente com o cheiro da morte. Morte de duas pessoas que lhe seriam caras. Esse pensamento lhe fez pesar coração, e com que uma lágrima silenciosa deslizasse até sua boca. Olhou a sua volta e reconheceu o lugar onde se encontrava. Estava na cama do rei, ao lado de Hao.

Tinha sido apenas um sonho ruim. Um pesadelo ao qual ela nunca queria que se tornasse realidade. Não suportaria viver a terrível dor daquela realidade. Dor sim, seu coração ainda estava apertado e tomado por uma dúvida que ela nunca sequer imaginou que poderia sentir. Yoh sempre estava presente nos seus sonhos mais lindos. Mas, aquele beijo apaixonado do shaman que se encontrava dormindo profundamente de seu lado, aquele beijo lhe despertou um sentimento desconhecido, misterioso. Anna sabia que agora aquele rapaz já fazia parte de sua vida, assim como de seus sonhos...

A itako levantou-se devagar, tomando as devidas precauções para não acordar Hao, deixou o quarto real sem fazer o menor ruído, como um gato na madrugada. Estava em um longo corredor e não sabia aonde ele daria. Resolveu procurar por um quarto onde pudesse se arrumar. Dera sorte, pois o primeiro quarto no qual entrara era digno de uma rainha. Banhou-se e vestiu um lindo kimono branco que ali encontrara.

Enfim, resolveu sair do castelo. Tinha que pensar. Saiu à procura daquele bosque de seus sonhos pelo jardim da fortaleza patche. Era real. Tão real quanto em seu sonho, o que fez a itako questionar-se se aquela realidade em que vivia não era uma mera fantasia. Sentou-se à beira de um riacho e pôs-se a pensar.

Pensou em sua infância, como fora triste e solitária quando criança, como era dominada por um ódio crescente por tudo e por todos até que ele a salvara. Ele a libertara de si mesma. Seu maior inimigo era ela mesma e Yoh a libertara da prisão de ódio na qual ela permanecia presa. Yoh a fez enxergar o mundo com outros olhos e pela primeira vez ela pôde sentir o que era amor.

Após alguns instantes de profundo silêncio, Anna murmurou:

-_ Sim, agora eu entendi. Agora eu entendi o mistério de seus olhos..._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04 – Perdido na escuridão.**

A primeira coisa que Yoh fez ao chegar na pousada em que sua família estava hospedada, numa cidade próxima à aldeia patche, foi se trancar num quarto vazio, sem trocar uma sequer palavra com seus amigos e sua família. A atitude do garoto fez com que sua família, que o aguardava, e seus amigos, que o acompanhavam, ficassem com o coração na mão. Uma pessoa, em especial, sentiu as dores pela atitude do menino.

Yoh fechou todas as janelas do quarto, não deixando sequer um feixe de luz adentrá-lo. Sentou encostado numa parede e se encolheu. Precisava se recompor daquele choque que teimava em transtornar a sua mente. Tudo estava escuro, seu coração estava mergulhado nas trevas e o garoto tinha criado uma barreira em volta de si para não permitir a entrada da luz. Não queria luz, tudo que ele queria naquele momento era adentrar cada vez mais na escuridão, de maneira a desaparecer, de maneira a morrer...

Morrer... Não podia morrer. Não antes de destruir o homem que lhe roubara a sua felicidade. Não antes de destruir a mulher que lhe abandonara como se ele não lhe valesse nada, como se seus sentimentos não lhe importassem o mínimo. Anna tinha destruído seus sonhos. Seu maior sonho era ter uma vida tranqüila, uma vida tranqüila onde todas as pessoas pudessem ter paz e felicidade; e a sua felicidade era viver ao lado de Anna, para sempre. Agora isso já não importava, nada mais importava para ele. Sua ex-noiva não tinha destruído apenas seus sonhos, ela tinha destruído todo o seu ser. Yoh não se reconhecia mais. Ele não vivia mais, tudo que tinha lhe restado era uma sombra do que fora um dia. Seu coração, mergulhado nas trevas, morria lentamente, lentamente, lentamente...

Não entendia como Anna fora capaz de deixá-lo por causa de seu irmão. Ele confiava plenamente na itako, e essa traição era a única coisa que ele não esperava dela. Yoh pensava que conhecia bem sua prometida, pensava que entendia os seus sentimentos. Mas, estava enganado. Não conhecia a Anna. Não entendia os seus sentimentos, se é que houvesse algum que não fosse ambição no coração da garota. Agora, ele achava que o título de Rainha de Gelo caía bem à itako. Ela possuía camadas de gelo, tanto por dentro quanto por fora, que não se derreteriam por nada nem por ninguém. A Rainha de Gelo reinaria ao lado do Lorde da Destruição. _"Sim, eles se merecem...",_ concluiu o shaman.

Yoh começou a recordar todos os momentos que tinha passado com Anna. Lembrou-se de como se conheceram. Lembrou-se de que sempre achara a Anna a garota mais linda e misteriosa que já conhecera. Sempre achara que ela fosse que nem a Lua – bela, fria, misteriosa, inatingível – mas, agora o garoto associava a Anna com a Lua Negra – misteriosa e cruel. Lembrou-se dos treinamentos diabólicos da garota. Embora ele odiasse a rigidez de seus treinamentos, ele sabia que se não fosse por ela não teria conseguido avançar muito no Shaman Fight. Ela era a sua força. Agora teria que aprender a viver sem a presença angelical da itako.

Um momento em especial lhe fez derramar algumas lágrimas...

Após uma luta difícil com Tao Ren, Yoh tinha conseguido passar para a 2ª fase do Shaman Fight. O torneio teria continuação na América do Norte. A partir dali a vida do shaman iria mudar radicalmente. Ele teria que deixar pra trás muitas coisas das quais já estava acostumado. Ficaria um bom tempo sem ver algumas pessoas que lhe eram importantes. Ficar longe de Anna lhe pesava o coração. O shaman já tinha se acostumado a viver com a itako. Ele se sentia feliz ao lado dela. O dia da despedida era a lembrança que fez Yoh chorar.

Flashback

Faltava apenas um dia para a partida rumo a América do Norte. Yoh aproveitara o dia para ficar junto de seu amigo Manta Oyamada, já que depois daquele dia não o veria mais tão cedo. Aproveitou também para se despedir das coisas do dia-a-dia. Chegou na pousada tarde da noite e foi direto para seu quarto dormir. Tamao já estava dormindo, e ele sabia que Anna o esperava, mas não teve coragem de ir ao encontro dela. Não sabia o que lhe falar, nem como agir diante dessa despedida, então resolveu ir dormir sem vê-la.

Yoh já estava deitado em seu quarto, de olhos fechados, mas não dormia. Estava pensando. Foi quando Anna apareceu na porta de seu quarto carregando dois pacotes. Ela entrou e ficou por alguns instantes apenas observando-o, calada. Ele sabia que a itako estava um tanto quanto aborrecida com ele e decidiu não proferir nenhuma palavra e continuar de olhos fechados.

- _ Que audácia. _Disse Anna. –_ Ficou o dia todo fora e, quando finalmente volta, dorme sem nem me dizer um "oi"?!_

Yoh continuava quieto, sem mover um músculo, apenas ouvindo as palavras de Anna.

- ... _Você age exatamente como sempre. Mas amanhã começam as provas oficiais. Toma! O seu avô mandou algo para você. E eu consertei a sua roupa de combate. _Disse a itako jogando dois pacotes em cima de Yoh. –_ Não se esqueça de levá-los amanhã. Boa noite!_

Anna saiu do quarto de Yoh. Ia para seu quarto dormir, mas algo fez com que ela parasse na porta do quarto de Yoh, do lado de fora.

-_ Yoh... Você está muito mais forte que antes. Não quis confessar para a Tamao à tarde, mas agora você tem uma força interior que não se abala por qualquer coisa. Na verdade..._ E hesitou um pouco antes de continuar... –_ Quem está sentimental sou eu. Amanhã você não estará mais aqui no "En". _

Anna olhou para dentro do quarto de Yoh, e ficou observando aquele garoto que tanto amava por alguns segundos, antes de lhe fazer uma pergunta:

­_- Esta noite... Posso dormir com você?_

Yoh abriu os olhos, surpreso. Não esperava aquela reação da menina. Na verdade, aquela reação fez com que os batimentos cardíacos de seu coração acelerassem. A idéia de dormir junto com a itako fez com que o shaman sorrisse por dentro. Ele estava tomado de uma súbita felicidade, por isso demorou um pouco para responder.

-_ Claro._ Foi a sua resposta. Simples e objetiva.

Anna deitou-se lentamente do lado de Yoh. Virou-se de lado, de modo a poder observá-lo. E os dois ficaram por um tempo apenas se olhando, olhos nos olhos, sem trocar uma palavra. Mas, as palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento. Era um momento mágico, um momento único, o qual os dois guardariam para sempre em seus corações.

Yoh nunca tinha ficado tão próximo da sua noiva que nem naquele dia. Estava feliz, feliz por tê-la tão próxima a ele. Era uma felicidade que preenchia todo o seu coração, toda a sua alma, todo o seu ser. E Yoh não entendia o porquê daquele sentimento. Não precisava entender. Sentia-se bem ao lado dela, e isso bastava para ele. Yoh queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. Não queria dormir, pois, se dormisse, não teria aproveitado ao máximo aquela proximidade que tanto lhe fazia bem. Queria ficar assim para sempre, perdido no encontro daquele olhar...

Fim do Flashback

Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. As lágrimas mais tristes e profundas que ele já chorara. Estava tomado por uma profunda tristeza que nunca pensou que pudesse sentir. Aquele sentimento que nutria por Anna há tanto tempo era amor. Um amor puro. Um amor inocente. Um amor verdadeiro. Um amor de conto de fadas. Um amor que nunca mais poderia ser amado.

"_De que adiantou perceber o que sinto por você se agora esse sentimento só me machuca?" _Perguntava o shaman para si mesmo, em pensamento.

Yoh enxugou as suas lágrimas e se levantou. Tinha tomado uma decisão. Iria até o fim. Nada iria impedi-lo. Ninguém iria fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia. Saiu do quarto com o olhar mais decidido que já tivera em sua vida. Por trás desse olhar, escondia uma imensa tristeza...

­-_ Yoh!!!­ ­_Disse Manta aliviado ao ver o amigo.

-_ Eu vou treinar._ Foi a única resposta de Yoh. Fria, direta e seca. E era essa a decisão do menino. Ele faria de tudo para derrotar Hao. Iria impedir a cerimônia do Rei Shaman de ser realizada.

E a única coisa que a família de Yoh e seus amigos puderam fazer, foi observar o garoto sair da pousada em busca de treinamento. Eles não reconheciam aquele Yoh. Ele estava mudado. Tudo que viam nos olhos de Yoh era um imenso vazio. Ele estava envolto por uma profunda escuridão. Todos temiam que ele ficasse perdido para sempre nas trevas daquele olhar.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05 – Tudo por sua felicidade.**

Já tinham se passado quatro dias desde a derrota de Yoh Asakura para seu irmão no Shaman Fight. Desde que ele chegara na pousada não fez outra coisa senão treinar. Estava totalmente diferente do menino alegre e sossegado que um dia fora. Agora tudo que lhe ocupava a mente era o seu desejo de vingança. Essa mudança drástica de Yoh estava preocupando muito os seus amigos e familiares, mas, para ela, essa mudança tinha causado muito mais do que preocupação. Causara uma dor imensa no fundo de seu coração.

Tamao Tamamura sempre fora apaixonada por Yoh. Nutria esse sentimento por ele desde a sua infância. Enquanto ela sempre choramingava pelos cantos e tinha medo dos treinamentos que a fariam se transformar numa shaman, ele demonstrava coragem para seguir em frente, e sempre tinha um sorriso terno para ela. A garota de cabelos cor de rosa sentia falta desses sorrisos...

A família Asakura já sabia do resultado da luta e de todo o ocorrido antes mesmo dos shamans chegarem na pousada. Todos estavam frustrados com o resultado, afinal a família Asakura tinha a missão de destruir Hao. Eles haviam falhado. E não era apenas a derrota de Yoh que os preocupava, mas também a traição de uma pessoa que eles já consideravam como parte da família. Anna Kyouyama os havia traído e tinha passado para o lado do inimigo.

Tamao, no fundo de seu coração, tinha recriado uma esperança que já havia esquecido. Ela tinha criado uma enorme expectativa por causa da traição de Anna. Agora a família Asakura teria que escolher uma outra noiva para o sucessor. E a melhor indicada para esse cargo seria ela. A menina sentia uma grande felicidade dentro de seu coração. Agora ela poderia realizar o seu sonho. Agora ela poderia viver o seu amor proibido. Mas, quando Yoh entrou naquela pousada e ela pôde olhar nos olhos dele, a sua felicidade sumiu em questões de segundos e deu lugar a uma enorme tristeza.

Ela estava enganada. Ela havia se enganado. Não havia chances para aquele amor. Não havia uma única chance. Aquele amor que ela sentia nunca seria correspondido. O seu sonho de um dia ser feliz ao lado de Yoh não passava de mera ilusão. Era apenas um sonho bobo, que nunca poderia se tornar realidade. Ela sabia disso. Ela sempre soube disso. Mas, preferia continuar sonhando e esperando o dia em que seu sonho se transformaria em realidade, mesmo sabendo que esse dia nunca chegaria...

Agora ela havia entendido. Tinha descoberto o motivo da felicidade de Yoh. Yoh era aquele menino especial por causa da Anna. Eram para a Anna os seus mais belos sorrisos, era para a Anna o brilho do seu olhar, era para a Anna o seu coração. Yoh amava a Anna. Ter percebido isso fez com que a menina sentisse uma dor muito grande no fundo de sua alma. Ela sempre soube que o shaman se preocupava muito com a itako, mas o que ela não sabia, era a intensidade com que o garoto amava Anna.

Tinha tomado uma decisão. Decisão difícil, mas não agüentava mais ver o garoto naquele sofrimento. Ela estava observando ele treinar desde o primeiro dia, calada, escondida atrás de uma árvore. Não queria ser percebida por ele e nem atrapalhar o seu treino. Mas hoje, ela resolveu sair de seu "esconderijo" e ir falar com o shaman. Aproximou-se dele lentamente e disse com timidez, um pouco corada:

-_ Mestre Yoh..._

Yoh parou seu treinamento para dar atenção à garota que o chamava. Olhou para ela com tal frieza nos olhos que fez com que Tamao sentisse vontade de chorar.

-_ O que foi, Tamao?_

_ - ... É que, desde que você chegou na pousada, não fez outra coisa senão ficar treinando..._ Respondeu a garota, com um sinal visível de preocupação nos olhos.

-_ Se eu não treinar não vou conseguir derrotar Hao. Não se preocupe, Tamao. Eu estou bem._ Falou Yoh sem olhar para a garota.

Tamao ficou calada por um tempo, até tomar coragem para dizer ao shaman o verdadeiro motivo daquele conversa, o que a motivou a ir até ele.

-_ Mestre Yoh, sabe... É sobre a Anna... _Hesitou em continuar, primeiro observando o garoto.

A expressão de Yoh mudou ao ouvir aquele nome: "Anna". Seu coração disparou. A simples menção do nome da itako já era suficiente para fazer com que Yoh se alterasse. Ele estava sem reação, perdido em pensamentos, pensamentos tristes. Seus olhos não estavam olhando para lugar algum. Estavam perdidos no horizonte. Era como se eles buscassem algo que estava muito distante...

Vendo a falta de reação do menino, Tamao decidiu continuar:

-_ É que...A Anna... Ela deve ter tido um bom motivo pra ter feito aquilo..._

A expressão de Yoh se alterou novamente. Agora o menino demonstrava raiva, até mesmo ódio... E cerrou seus punhos, bem forte.

-_ Sim. A Anna teve um bom motivo. O motivo que ela teve foi realizar seu sonho de se tornar a Primeira Dama do mundo dos shamans..._ O menino não disfarçava sua tristeza em sua fala.

-_ Eu... Eu tenho um forte motivo para acreditar que não foi por isso. A Anna sempre teve personalidade forte e o seu orgulho não permitia com que ela demonstrasse seus sentimentos. A Anna... Ela sempre foi muito reservada. Mas, ela sente algo muito forte por você, Mestre Yoh. E é por isso... É por isso que eu acho que ela não faria isso com você._ Disse Tamao, com um pouco de esforço.

As palavras de Tamao novamente deixaram o shaman sem reação. Ele precisava refletir. Ela mostrava tanta certeza em suas palavras, e isso fez com que o coração de Yoh, que estava mergulhado nas trevas, enxergasse uma pequena luz, bem distante. Mas, mesmo assim, era uma pequena esperança para ele.

Quando saiu de seus devaneios, Yoh olhou para Tamao lhe dando um sorriso. Um sorriso terno. O sorriso que ela tanto sentia falta de ver nos seus lábios. Esse sorriso preencheu o coração da garota com a felicidade que sempre sentia ao estar do lado dele.

-_ Tamao, obrigado!_ Agradeceu Yoh, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele nem precisava agradecer. Tudo que ela tinha feito era para poder vê-lo novamente feliz. Tudo que mais importava nesse mundo para Tamao era a felicidade do Yoh, mesmo que essa felicidade fosse ao lado de outra pessoa.

_"Sou capaz de fazer tudo... Sou capaz de desistir de tudo... Só para poder vê-lo feliz"._


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06 – Entre o ódio e o amor.**

Faltavam apenas dois dias para o grande dia: a cerimônia de sintonização do Rei Shaman com o Grande Espírito. Não havia nem sinal dos inimigos de Hao. Tudo estava tranqüilo, mas Anna sabia que Yoh não iria deixar aquilo barato. Ela conhecia o menino e viu nos olhos dele uma determinação que nunca tivera, mas ele estava sendo impulsionado pelo ódio. "dio que estava sentindo pelo seu irmão, por ele ter lhe roubado a noiva; e ódio por ela própria, por ela ter traído a sua confiança.

É incrível como o destino de três pessoas estava ligado pelo amor e pelo ódio. Anna não podia adiar mais essa conversa. Por mais tristes as lembranças que lhe viriam à tona, aquele era o momento propício para aquela conversa. Hao estava sentado numa pedra no jardim, e Anna observava o shaman de longe. Aquele olhar que ele tinha na face, aqueles olhos misteriosos cheios de ódio, mas que no fundo escondiam uma grande tristeza, a lembravam dela mesma.

"_Osorezan". _Era o lugar para onde Anna direcionava seus pensamentos. Osorezan era o seu lar. Foi lá que a garota passou por um duro treinamento para chegar a ser a itako que era hoje. Desde pequena treinava com Kino, e os treinamentos da avó de Yoh não eram moleza. Mas, a Anna suportou todas as provações e se tornou a melhor discípula de Kino Asakura. Isso fez com que a família Asakura a escolhessem como noiva do sucessor.

_"Yoh"._ Anna se lembrava bem do dia em que conheceu o garoto. Estava mergulhada na escuridão. Isolada de tudo e de todos. Achava melhor assim. Assim não teria que encarar aqueles olhares e pensamentos acusadores. Ninguém ousava se aproximar daquela aberração de menina. Todos temiam a garota com poderes "sobrenaturais". Ela fora abandonada pela sociedade, não podia fazer parte dela. Desde então, sua opção foi o isolamento. E, dentro de seu coração, nutria um ódio crescente por tudo e por todos. Era o mesmo ódio que a garota vira nos olhos de Hao. Era esse ódio que os faziam semelhantes. Porém, Yoh foi capaz de a tirar da prisão de ódio em que ela se encontrava.

-_ Ele despertou um sentimento diferente dentro de mim. Ele despertou amor dentro do meu coração._ Murmurou a itako levando a mão ao coração.

_"Tão iguais, mas tão diferentes"_ Era isso que a itako pensava dos dois irmãos. Um era todo sossegado, molenga, gostava de uma vida calma e era esse o seu sonho: ter uma vida sempre tranqüila. Ele tinha vários amigos nos quais podia confiar cegamente. A amizade que unia Yoh com seus amigos era um vínculo tão forte que Anna não sabia explicar. Agora, o outro irmão era mais parecido com ela. Ele era solitário e muito forte. Era sábio e tinha escolhido pelo caminho da vingança. Estava dominado pelo ódio e era isso que fazia com que a itako estivesse ali. Ela compreendia os sentimentos de Hao, pois ela mesma já os sentira.

Anna foi se aproximando do shaman que se encontrava no jardim do castelo lentamente. Hao saíra de seus devaneios para dar atenção a sua adorada itako. Sorrira para ela. Um sorriso terno que era capaz de ruborizar a garota de leve. Anna desviou seu olhar do shaman e lhe disse:

-_ Nós somos parecidos, Hao. Nós éramos iguais..._

Hao ficou sem reação diante do comentário da itako. Apesar de ser capaz de ler a mente das pessoas, não conseguia chegar ao coração da garota. Ela não lhe demonstrava nem seus pensamentos nem seus sentimentos. Realmente, fora muito bem treinada. Ele apenas ficou observando a Anna até que ela lhe revelasse o motivo daquele comentário.

-_ Seus olhos... Seus olhos escondem uma imensa tristeza por detrás desse ódio todo._ E ficou por um breve período de tempo em silêncio, esperando que sua afirmativa causasse efeito.

-_ Aonde você quer chegar, Anna?_ Perguntou o shaman.

­-_ Em nenhum lugar. Apenas quero que você me ouça. Não diga nada. Palavras não são necessárias. Apenas preste atenção no que eu tenho para lhe dizer._ E finalmente olhou nos olhos do shaman.

Hao ficou olhando para a garota esperando que ela continuasse. Estava curioso e intrigado com a direção daquela conversa. Sabia que a itako não estava de brincadeira, enxergava uma seriedade no olhar dela. Mas, ele também enxergava um misto de tristeza.

-_ Durante muito tempo eu fui dominada por um ódio crescente em meu coração. Eu me isolei de tudo e de todos. Eu sabia claramente o que as pessoas pensavam de mim. Eu sentia que ninguém me queria por perto. Eu era uma ameaça para a sociedade. Uma garota com poderes "sobrenaturais" não pode ser vista com bons olhos. Osorezan foi onde me abandonaram. Lá que eu tive meu treinamento para me tornar uma itako. Lá que eu criei laços com a família Asakura. Uma família tradicional de shamans não me enxergava como uma aberração. Kino me acolheu e me treinou e hoje eu sou o que sou._ Continuou a itako, que apesar de estar olhando nos olhos de Hao, estava muito distante, como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

-_ Eu não conseguia controlar meus poderes com eficiência até que eu conheci o Yoh Asakura. O modo que eu via o mundo, o modo que eu odiava o mundo era o motivo de eu não conseguir controlar meus poderes. Yoh me fez enxergar isso. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que conseguiu se aproximar de mim. No começo eu me mantia afastada dele, pois apesar de ele ser um shaman e não me enxergar como uma garota anormal, eu achava que ele não fosse diferente das outras pessoas. Eu achava que ele ou me temeria ou me odiaria. Mas, eu estava enganada. O Yoh foi aos poucos me libertando das minhas próprias trevas e me fez enxergar o mundo de outra maneira. Ele fez com que meu coração sentisse outro sentimento, diferente do ódio, um sentimento bom. Aos ignorantes só resta temer o que é desconhecido, por isso não podemos condená-los. Foi assim que eles foram criados e é assim que eles criarão os seus filhos e os filhos de seus filhos. A nós...A nós resta a adaptação. A adaptação nesse mundo de preconceitos. Não é todo o mundo que é preconceituoso. Nós devemos lutar para extinguir o preconceito remanescente do mundo. E as únicas armas que temos para isso são o conhecimento, a sabedoria e o amor._ Terminou a itako, deixando o shaman sozinho, para que ele pudesse refletir sobre suas palavras.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07 – As lágrimas de um ser humano.**

Hao continuou sentado naquela pedra, parado, sem mover um músculo. Estava perdido em pensamentos. Seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte, viajando no tempo. As palavras de Anna tinham surtido efeito. Hao se encontrava lentamente voltando no tempo. Relembrava uma antiga história. A sua própria história de mil anos atrás. Uma história que ele tinha guardado para si debaixo de sete chaves; e que, talvez, nunca revelaria para ninguém. Seu passado tinha influenciado todas as suas existências. Sua realidade presente nada mais era que um reflexo do passado.

_"Asano Ha"._ Era o nome de sua mãe. Hao sempre admirara muito a sua mãe. Ela foi a pessoa que ele mais amou em sua vida. Era uma mulher simples, mas a sua simplicidade a fazia especial. Sempre batalhara muito para criar o seu pequeno filho no mundo de caos onde viviam. Hao nunca chegara a conhecer o seu pai. Nunca se importou com este fato, pois sua mãe bastava para ele. Ela foi a única pessoa que o tratara com carinho e que o amara de verdade. O shaman sentia falta do abraço caloroso de sua mãe. Queria poder renascer de novo no passado, para que pudesse ter novamente aquele amor incondicional e grandioso de sua mãe.

Ele era um garotinho pequeno quando perdera a sua mãe. E essa perda é toda a razão de seu crescente ódio pelos humanos. Asano Ha era considerada um demônio pelas pessoas daquela época. Ela tinha poderes ocultos inadmissíveis. Podia ver o desconhecido. Ela podia entrar em contato com seres espirituais. Por isso, era temida pela sociedade humana. E, por esse mesmo motivo, foi assassinada por um monstro. O monstro que assassinou sua mãe era um humano. Todos humanos lutavam para extinguir da face da Terra pessoas com poderes "sobrenaturais". Asano Ha foi vítima da ignorância e do medo dos seres humanos. Eles a mataram. Por esse motivo, Hao começou a odiar os humanos. Por esse motivo, Hao planejou a sua vingança. Faria um mundo só de shamans, onde tudo que não prestava seria eliminado. Começando pelos seres humanos...

_"Ohachiyo"._ Foi o primeiro ser espiritual que entrou em contato com Hao. O shaman, depois que mataram a sua mãe e que queimaram a sua casa, passou a viver sozinho. Nenhuma lágrima foi derramada por ele. Nenhum sinal de sofrimento era visível no seu rosto. Ele se tornara um garoto inexpressivo. Ohachiyo, ao ver o garoto sozinho num canto, se aproximara dele até que conseguiu ganhar a sua "amizade". O motivo que aproximou os dois foi o ódio pelos humanos. O espírito, a princípio, achara que Hao era um menino especial. Era tão puro e sentia tanto ódio pelos humanos. Ele decidiu ensinar Hao sobre as coisas do mundo. É a ele que Hao deve a sua habilidade de ler mentes.

-_ Foi depois de dominar a habilidade de leitura de mentes que começaram os meus assassinatos. Eu vinguei a minha mãe. Eu matei o homem que a assassinara. E, foi depois disso, que Ohachiyo me abandonou...­_ Lamentava-se Hao.

"_Anna"._ Era a garota que ele escolhera para ser a sua rainha. Ela era também o motivo de suas reflexões. As palavras da itako o faziam lembrar de sua mãe. Era ela a pessoa que mais o fazia lembrar de sua mãe. Ele vira nos olhos da itako a mesma determinação que refletiam os olhos de Asano Ha. Anna foi a pessoa que conseguiu derrotar os seus shikigamis. Hao admirara Anna desde a primeira vez. Ela era independente. Tinha uma personalidade forte. Era sábia e tinha muita coragem. Ela detinha todas as qualidades que a esposa do Rei Shaman deveria de ter. Por isso, Hao a escolhera para sua rainha.

-_ Mas agora, eu começo a entender esse sentimento..._

Não era apenas porque Anna era perfeita para ser a Primeira Dama do Rei Shaman que ele a queria. Ele sentia algo diferente por ela. Um sentimento que nunca sentira antes por outra mulher. Ele a amava. Era a primeira vez que Hao conhecia esse sentimento. Ela era a segunda pessoa por quem Hao sentira algo especial. Por Anna, Hao sentia um amor próprio de conto de fadas. Agora, ele não queria que ela fosse apenas a esposa do Rei Shaman. Ele queria que ela fosse sua amiga, sua companheira, sua amante, sua mulher. Sua para todo o sempre.

-_ Você não está aqui por causa do seu sonho. Você está aqui para me salvar. Mas, você também está aqui por causa dele..._

_ "Yoh"._ Era seu irmão gêmeo. Yoh, na verdade, era uma parte de Hao. Quando Hao reencarnou nessa vida, ele reencarnou em dois gêmeos. O Hao e o Yoh. Dois irmãos, um sendo parte do outro. Yoh era noivo de Anna. Ele era um dos motivos da itako estar ali com ele. Ele entendia perfeitamente o que a itako sentia pelo seu irmão. Por dentro, Hao estava sentindo ciúmes. Sempre quando Anna falava de Yoh, tinha um brilho nos olhos. Ela falava dele com tanto carinho que fazia com que o coração de Hao doesse. Mas, ele sabia que ela agora também sentia algo especial por ele, pois a itako tinha correspondido ao seu beijo; e ele sabia que o beijo tinha agradado a garota.

_"Um mundo só de shamans. Uma vingança". _Hao nunca se arrependera de nenhum de seus assassinatos. Tudo que fizera foi em prol de sua justiça. Tudo que Hao queria era um mundo livre de imundices. "_Os fins justificam os meios",_ pensava Hao. Mas, naquele momento, toda a sua filosofia começou a entrar em conflito. Ele começou a se questionar se tinha escolhido o caminho certo. Começou a se questionar se tudo que vivera não tinha sido em vão.__

-_ Em vão? Não! Não pode ter sido tudo em vão. Agora que eu estou tão próximo de realizar o meu sonho. Faltam apenas alguns dias para eu me tornar o Rei Shaman. Eu vou livrar o mundo de tudo que não presta._ Murmurava Hao.

-_ Mas, por quê? Eu não entendo. Mesmo agora que irei completar os meus objetivos por que a senhora não sorri para mim? Por que, mamãe?_

Hao se encontrava em um conflito interno tão grande que estava fora de si. Era como se estivesse perdido em outra realidade. Ele enxergava claramente o rosto de sua mãe. Sempre enxergara o rosto dela. Ela nunca sorrira para ele desde a sua morte. Agora que ele ia realizar seus planos, ele achava que Asano Ha iria voltar a sorrir para ele. Mas, tudo que ele enxergava, era uma face pálida que só expressava tristeza...

Quando voltou a si, Hao tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. Estava chorando. Era a primeira vez que chorava. Nunca tinha sequer derramado uma única lágrima. Agora chorava feito uma criança, como se pudesse purificar a sua alma e lavar todas as suas tristezas. Ele sempre fora uma rocha. Escondia por detrás daquele seu sorriso uma imensa tristeza, um imenso ódio. Mas, agora voltava a ser pequeno. Pequeno diante do mundo. Pequeno diante da vida. Chorava; e suas lágrimas brotavam do coração, atingindo diretamente a sua alma.

-_ Ohachiyo, você tinha razão. Eu sou humano. E humanos choram..._


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08 – Rei Shaman.**

Finalmente chegara o dia tão esperado. A Lua estava cheia e brilhante no céu estrelado. Era meia-noite e já estava na hora da cerimônia que faria de Hao o Rei Shaman. O chefe Goldva acompanhou Hao e Anna até a Ala do Espírito. Parou na entrada de uma caverna e virou-se para os dois jovens:

-_ Aqui está, a Ala do Espírito. Essa caverna é o templo natural onde o Rei Shaman e o Grande Espírito se tornarão um só, em uma perfeita harmonia. Porém, essa caverna contém o último teste para o futuro rei..._

Hao sorriu, cinicamente:

-_ Não importa o que seja, eu vencerei. Não cheguei até aqui para falhar. Eu serei o Rei Shaman e realizarei o meu sonho._

_ ­- Dentro dessa caverna há um calor insuportável para um ser humano. Você irá enfrentar o calor incandescente de um vulcão..._ Explicou Goldva.

-_ Isso não será nenhum obstáculo para mim. Eu, Hao Asakura, já enfrentei as chamas do inferno._ Interrompeu Hao.

-_ Mas, não é só isso que você terá que enfrentar, Hao._ Exclamou o patche.

-_ Eu já disse, não importa o que seja, eu vencerei. Eu serei o Rei Shaman._ Hao deu de ombros.

-_ Você terá que enfrentar o seu pior inimigo, que é você mesmo. Para se tornar o Rei Shaman e se sintonizar com o Grande Espírito você terá que purificar a sua alma e deixar a sua mente em branco. Nenhuma dúvida pode permanecer. Nenhum medo. Nenhum sentimento. Nenhuma sensação. Você terá que se igualar a um ser superior para se tornar o Grande Rei._ Voltou a tornar Goldva.

Então houve um grande silêncio. Os dois shamans refletiam sobre as palavras do chefe Goldva. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi a itako:

-_ Eles estão chegando..._

_ ­_Hao foi se aproximando lentamente de Anna. Postou-se diante dela e sussurrou perto de seu ouvido:

-_ Então, é melhor eu me apressar. Não queremos que eles atrapalhem os nossos planos, não é, Anna?_

Antes que a itako pudesse responder, ela foi surpreendida por um beijo. Não teve tempo de fazer nada, antes que percebesse Hao a tinha envolvido em seus braços e lhe dado um profundo beijo. Um beijo que a tirara da realidade...

Hao largou a itako e foi caminhando na direção da entrada da caverna. Mas, antes que entrasse ele olhou para a sua amada uma última vez. Ficou durante alguns segundos olhando fixamente nos olhos misteriosos da garota. Queria guardar aquele olhar para sempre. Se pudesse, pararia o tempo no encontro de seus olhares, para que pudesse passar a eternidade perdido no brilho daqueles olhos belos e misteriosos da itako. Mas, como não tinha tempo a perder, virou-se ao encontro de seu destino.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O shaman foi avançando para o fim da caverna. O calor era muito intenso, mas nada que ele não pudesse suportar. Já havia suportado coisas piores, aquilo não o impediria de realizar o seu sonho. Chegando no final da caverna, Hao viu um conjunto de pedras que formavam um círculo. Tinha chegado no seu destino. Era ali que deveria se sintonizar com o Grande Espírito.

Hao se despiu e se dirigiu ao centro do círculo de pedras. Fechou seus olhos lentamente e ficou meditando até entrar em estado de transe. Seu estado de transe fez com que Hao viajasse no tempo, revendo toda a sua vida. Todas as pessoas que fizeram parte da vida de Hao estavam se confrontando com ele. Ele via a face de todas, mas o que era mais difícil de enfrentar era o que estava por detrás do olhar daquelas pessoas: os sentimentos de cada uma delas.

A maioria dessas pessoas o odiava. A maioria delas tinha sido vítima da sua vingança e da sua ambição. Vítimas de seu ódio. Nenhuma delas o compreendia. Nenhuma delas entendia os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele também fora vítima. Ele fora vítima do medo e da ignorância dos humanos; e isso fez com que ele se tornasse uma mente perturbada. Só conhecera o amor duas vezes. O amor era o único sentimento capaz de salvá-lo de sua prisão de ódio.

Além dos sentimentos das pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida, Hao tinha que enfrentar os seus próprios sentimentos. Um ódio acumulado por mil anos. Um desejo de vingança. Uma solidão constante. Uma saudade sólida. Um amor recém-descoberto. Se quisesse se tornar o Rei Shaman teria que purificar a sua alma. Teria que esquecer todos os sentimentos que o rondavam. Teria que se tornar praticamente um deus.

Em meio a tantos conflitos, Hao finalmente conseguiu se purificar: tinha encontrado o seu verdadeiro sonho...

"_Agora eu posso enxergar o seu sorriso. A senhora voltou a sorrir para mim, mamãe"._

Hao Asakura finalmente acordara. Para uma nova vida. Para um novo mundo. Para uma nova realidade...


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09 – Encontros e desencontros.**

Yoh Asakura finalmente conseguiu alcançar a entrada da caverna. Estava cansado. Tinha sido um trabalho árduo chegar até ali. Ele foi o único dos cinco guerreiros escolhidos que alcançou a Ala do Espírito. Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove e Lyserg tinham ficado para trás. Yoh só tinha chegado até ali porque sua determinação era maior que os obstáculos.

Da sombra, veio uma silhueta que se aproximava de Yoh.

-_ Sinto lhe dizer, mas a sua jornada termina aqui, Yoh._ Disse Anna, friamente.

A itako sabia que se o shaman avançasse seu sonho iria se tornar realidade. Uma luta sangrenta iria acontecer. Uma luta onde não haveria vencedores. A morte triunfaria no final. Sangue, dois corpos banhados em sangue, dois irmãos com o cheiro da morte. Apenas a simples lembrança desse sonho, fez a garota tremer por dentro. Ela não podia deixar que Yoh avançasse, teria que impedi-lo. A qualquer custo...

-_ 1080... _Disse Yoh olhando para o colar de contas que a itako carregava em suas mãos.

-_ Sim. Hao mandou reconstruir para mim. Agora o 1080 está mais poderoso do que nunca. Não me faça usá-lo contra você, Yoh. Eu não quero, mas se você insistir em avançar eu não hesitarei em detê-lo..._ Respondeu Anna.

Nesse momento, Yoh sentiu como se toda a escuridão em que estivera aprisionado há apenas alguns dias alguns tivesse tomado conta de seu ser novamente. Agora não tinha mais dúvidas. Anna amava o seu irmão. Anna amava Hao. Ela faria de tudo para protegê-lo e concretizar o seu sonho de ser a Primeira Dama do mundo dos shamans.

-_ Você não pode me vencer, Anna._ Disse Yoh sem olhar para a itako. –_ Se não quer se machucar é melhor não tentar me deter. Eu não hesitarei em enfrentá-la..._ Dessa vez o shaman olhou nos olhos da garota, profundamente.

Aquele olhar de Yoh fez com que o coração da Anna se despedaçasse em mil pedaços. Era um olhar acusador. Um olhar que ele nunca tivera para ela. Ele a estava odiando e Anna sentia o seu ódio. Ele havia mudado drasticamente desde a última vez que o vira. Yoh já não era mais aquele garoto cheio de vontade de viver que ela conhecia. Ele não tinha mais aquele sorriso encantador e aqueles olhos brilhantes que ela tanto adorava. Aquele Yoh a sua frente era apenas uma sombra do homem que ela amava. Sim. Ela o amava do fundo de seu coração. Agora não havia mais dúvida. Sempre o amara e sempre o amaria. Apesar de uma parte de seu coração pertencer a Hao, todo o seu amor pertencia a Yoh Asakura. Ele havia mudado. Mudado por sua culpa. Toda a culpa pertencia a ela. E ela não se perdoaria...

Desviando o olhar do shaman que se encontrava a sua frente, ela respondeu:

-_ Se quiser entrar nessa caverna você terá que me matar. Enquanto eu estiver viva ninguém passará por essa entrada. Ninguém!_

Yoh ficou calado por algum tempo. Ele ainda a amava e não tinha coragem nem de machucá-la, quanto mais matá-la. Mas, pela determinação da voz da garota, ele sabia que iria mesmo ter que enfrentá-la se quisesse alcançar o seu irmão.

-_ Se é assim que você quer, assim será._ Disse Yoh preparando-se para a mais dolorosa batalha de sua vida.

-_ Não será necessário._ Ouviu-se uma voz conhecida pelos dois. Hao Asakura estava na entrada da caverna.

Yoh sentiu uma enorme raiva dentro de si e partiu para cima de seu irmão, com as piores intenções possíveis. Mas, ele foi obrigado a parar, pois Anna se postou à sua frente.

-_ Acalme-se, Yoh. Primeiro ouça o que tenho a dizer._ Disse Hao seriamente.

Como houve silêncio por parte do shaman, Hao continuou:

-_ Essa era não terá um Rei Shaman. Eu não me tornei o grande rei. Estou pronto para partir e prometo que vocês nunca mais ouvirão falar em Hao Asakura._

Anna olhou surpresa para o shaman. Não entendia por que ele tinha desistido de seu maior sonho. Resolveu perguntar:

-_ Por que, Hao?_

_ - ... Porque eu aprendi que a podridão do mundo não deve ser destruída. Ela deve ser modificada. A consciência do mundo deve ser modificada. E eu não sou o mais indicado para executar essa mudança..._ Respondeu Hao.

O shaman se aproximou de Anna até ficar bem próximo a ela. Proferiu umas palavras de modo que apenas a itako as escutasse:

- _Durante o meu transe nessa caverna eu refleti sobre toda a minha vida. Eu descobri o meu verdadeiro sonho. O meu sonho é um amor. O seu amor. Não me importo de ter que ficar toda a eternidade esperando por você. Se for preciso, eu ficarei. Para todo o sempre esperando que algum dia você possa me amar. Amar-me por completo, de corpo e alma._

Anna ficou paralisada diante das palavras de Hao. Sentiu um grande peso dentro de seu coração. Não podia corresponder àquele amor. Ela já havia entregado o seu amor para outro homem. Mas, mesmo assim, uma parte de seu coração pertencia àquele shaman. Ela não sabia explicar o que sentia por ele. Talvez nunca viesse a descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a Hao. Só sabia que estava sofrendo. Sofrendo porque a partir daquele momento o perderia. Não o seu amor, mas a sua presença. Nunca mais o veria. Não nessa existência.

-_ Adeus, Anna._ Foram as últimas palavras de Hao antes de partir. E Anna só pôde ficar observando-o sumir nas sombras...

"_Nunca te esquecerei, Hao Asakura"..._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 – Silêncio.**

Silêncio. Tudo que restara tinha sido o silêncio. Nenhum soluço. Nenhuma lágrima. Nenhuma lamentação. Nenhuma explicação. Nenhum diálogo. Anna e Yoh permaneceram em silêncio profundo após a partida de Hao. Apenas dois olhares se encontravam. Dois olhares que refletiam tristeza. Cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Não existia mais nada entre os dois, o mundo havia se tornado alheio.

Anna estava sentindo um grande aperto no fundo de sua alma. Podia sentir e até mesmo escutar o pulsar de seu coração. Ainda doía a partida de Hao, mas tudo que ela podia pensar no momento era no shaman que se encontrava à sua frente. "_Yoh"._ Como ela queria correr até ele e abraçá-lo. Abraçá-lo para nunca mais soltar. Queria poder passar cada segundo da eternidade ao seu lado.

Yoh estava sentindo um misto de emoções em seu coração. Raiva. Pena. Esperança. Dúvida. "dio. Amor. Tudo que ele queria era que aquele pesadelo acabasse. Mas, a realidade era outra. O lado obscuro do seu coração não permitia que ele acordasse. A itako não tinha partido com o seu irmão, e isso o deixou mais confuso. Ao mesmo tempo, fez com que seu ódio aumentasse.

"_Ela deve ter abandonado o meu irmão também porque ele agora não pode mais realizar o seu sonho... Ser a Primeira Dama do mundo dos shamans..." _Pensava Yoh.

Pela expressão do shaman, Anna sabia que por maior o amor que ele sentisse por ela, naquele momento o ódio priorizava. Ela teria que explicar para ele. Explicar tudo que aconteceu. Explicar o seu motivo. Revelar o seu amor. Amor... Como era difícil expressar esse sentimento. Um simples _Eu te amo_ bastaria. Mas, por mais que ela quisesse dizer tudo o que sentia, ela não conseguia. Faltava coragem. No fundo, ela tinha medo de uma rejeição. Não suportaria uma rejeição.

-_ Yoh..._ Disse com uma certa hesitação.

-_ Por que você não partiu junto com Hao?_ Perguntou Yoh, interrompendo a itako.

- ..._ Porque os nossos destinos se separaram aqui._ Respondeu Anna, após alguns segundos de reflexão.

-_ Você apenas o estava usando. Assim como fez comigo..._ Disse Yoh, amargamente.

Essas palavras doeram no fundo do coração de Anna. Tudo que ela queria naquele momento era nunca ter existido. Preferia a inexistência a ter ouvido aquelas palavras da boca de Yoh. Não eram as palavras que doíam, mas sim o que elas significavam. Yoh não entendia os seus sentimentos. Ele não compreendia que tudo que ela tinha feito era por causa do amor que sentia por ele. Nunca tinha demonstrado abertamente todo o seu sentimento. Mas, por detrás de pequenos atos, pequenas palavras, pequenos gestos era perceptível o que ela sentia. Não para ele. Yoh nunca percebera os seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a ele.

-_ Você não entende, Yoh..._

Ela tinha vontade de chorar. Queria poder apenas por uma única vez demonstrar abertamente o que estava sentindo. Seu orgulho não deixava. Ela era a Rainha de Gelo. Ela, Anna Kyouyama, nunca quebraria as suas camadas de gelo na frente de outrem. Estava fazendo um esforço imenso para manter as aparências. Não perderia a pose. Por mais que fosse difícil, por mais que doesse, ela permaneceria impassível diante daquela situação.

-_ Ela fez o que fez para libertá-lo de uma eternidade de ódio e destruição. E para protegê-lo..._ Uma voz familiar para os dois jovens pôde ser ouvida e os dois se viraram na direção daquela voz.

-_ Você realmente me surpreendeu, Anna._ Disse Kino Asakura.

- ..._ A maior vitória é aquela que é conseguida sem nenhum derramamento de sangue._ Respondeu friamente a itako.

-_ Eu não tenho mais nada para te ensinar. Tudo que eu tinha para te ensinar você já aprendeu._ Disse Kino.

_ "Você está enganada, Kino. Você não me ensinou a baixar a guarda..." _Pensava Anna.

Como não houve resposta de sua pupila, Kino resolveu continuar, agora se dirigindo aos dois jovens:

-_ Vamos voltar para casa..._

_ - Casa?_ Perguntou Anna ironicamente. –_ Eu não tenho mais casa para onde voltar. O seu neto está me odiando._

_ - ... Engano seu, Anna._ Respondeu Kino. –_ Algum dia vocês irão perceber esse engano. Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais..._

_ - Não tenho mais nada que me comprometa com a família Asakura. A minha missão está terminada. O Yoh não precisa mais de mim._ Era possível perceber uma grande determinação na voz da itako.

-_ Adeus família Asakura. Adeus Yoh._ Disse Anna antes de partir, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás.

_"Tentei tocar-te com as mãos___

_mas__ o teu corpo sumiu._

_Tentei gritar o teu nome_

_a__ minha voz não saiu._

_Tentei correr e te alcançar_

_o__ chão desapareceu._

_No ar me vi flutuando_

_e__ o vento te levando_

_com__ um aceno de "adeus"..."_

Tudo que Yoh pôde fazer foi observar Anna partir. Talvez para todo o sempre... Talvez para o nunca mais...


	11. Capítulo Extra

**Capítulo Extra – Final Alternativo – Perdições.**

****

Caminhava sem rumo. Uma onda de pensamentos invadia a sua cabeça. Uma onda de sentimentos invadia o seu coração. Nada mais fazia sentido para ela. Nada mais lhe importava. Tinha acabado de tomar a decisão mais difícil de toda a sua vida: ir embora. Ir embora para sempre. Nunca mais veria as únicas pessoas que lhe tinham recebido de braços abertos. A única família que ela tivera, tinha acabado de perder. E também o seu verdadeiro amor...

Parou quando um lugar lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma floresta. Uma floresta sombria e assustadora. Mas, para ela, era apenas uma floresta triste. Resolveu adentrar na floresta. Seus instintos a guiaram até uma velha cabana abandonada. Ao chegar lá, ela soube o motivo que seus passos a levaram até ali. Sentimentos negativos. A floresta, principalmente perto da cabana, era rondada por sentimentos ruins. A tristeza triunfava naquele lugar, assim como no coração de Anna.

"_Os opostos se atraem". _Pensava Anna. "_Mas, comigo é ao contrário..."._ O coração da itako estava tão preenchido por sentimentos negativos que ela só conseguia atrair esse tipo de sentimento para si.

Entrou na cabana. Seria uma cabana totalmente abandonada de bens materiais se não fosse pela presença de uma espada japonesa. Uma katana. Uma katana com a lâmina escura, manchada por sangue. Anna pegou a espada para si. Sentou num canto da cabana e ficou observando a lâmina da espada. Mas, seus pensamentos não estavam centrados naquela katana...

"_Hao"._ Ela sentia algo especial por aquele shaman. Não era amor, mas estava longe de ser uma simples amizade. Ela compreendia perfeitamente os sentimentos do shaman, pois ela própria já tivera uma experiência parecida. Ele fora temido pela sociedade humana. Temido e excluído; e isso despertara ódio dentro de si. "dio do qual ele já tinha se livrado agora. Após um longo período de mil anos. Tudo que ela fizera para lhe ajudar fora abrir a sua mente. Ele reconheceu o seu erro. E partira. Mas, Anna sabia que o shaman nunca iria se perdoar por seus crimes. Ele estava libertado de seu ódio. Porém, ainda não tinha conseguido se libertar da culpa...

"_Yoh"._ Ela amava Yoh. Sempre amara o menino, desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, quando ele a salvara. Amava o jeito gentil e despreocupado de Yoh de ser. Amava o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios. Amava o brilho que tinha em seu olhar. Amava aquele shaman do fundo de seu coração. Mas, agora, o tinha perdido. Perdido para sempre. Não haveria mais chances para aquele amor. Nunca tivera. Nunca tinha revelado para o rapaz seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Nunca tinha lhe demonstrado abertamente o seu amor. Agora já era tarde para isso. Ele, provavelmente, a aturara por mera obrigação.

-_ O que me dava forças para viver era você. Agora eu estou condenada a toda uma existência longe de você. Não só em presença física, mas também em sentimentos. Eu estou sozinha de novo. Acho que esse é o meu destino. A solidão é a minha eterna companheira._ Falava a itako, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-_ Eu... Eu não tenho mais forças. Não tenho mais forças para suportar esse sofrimento. Nada mais me importa. Eu perdi tudo. Perdi tudo que me fazia feliz e que eu realmente amava. A vida é um mar de rosas, mas para mim só sobraram os espinhos..._ E encravou a katana em seu peito, na altura do coração.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Uma sensação estranha o tirou de seus devaneios. O shaman arregalou os seus olhos, assustado. Algo tinha acontecido. Algo de muito grave. Ele teria que averiguar o mais rápido possível o que se passava. Levantou-se da pedra em que estava sentado e pôs-se a correr. Logo avistava uma velha cabana abandonada...

Hesitou um pouco antes de entrar. Aquele lugar estava rondado por energia negativa. E ele sabia que não iria gostar do que encontraria ali dentro. Após um longo suspiro, entrou lentamente na cabana. A cena que vira o fez perder todas as reações. Era como se o mundo tivesse sido derrubado em sua cabeça. Sangue. Tudo que via era sangue. Uma Anna envolta por uma poça de sangue com uma katana encravada em seu peito.

Se agachou na frente da menina e retirou cuidadosamente a katana de seu peito. A envolveu em seus braços delicadamente. Não havia mais sinais de vida no corpo da garota. Tudo que a cercava era a morte. Mas, mesmo morta permanecia bela. Bela e triste. Uma pessoa que comete um suicídio tem que estar muito desesperada e desacreditada da vida. O shaman cerrou seu punho com força e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sobre o corpo da menina.

-_ Anna, por que fez isso?_ Perguntava o shaman para si mesmo.

Um sentimento de culpa preencheu o coração do rapaz. Como ele, o supremo onmyôji Hao Asakura, pôde deixar aquilo acontecer? Ele nunca se perdoaria pelas coisas terem chegado àquele ponto. A única pessoa que ele realmente amou nessa existência estava morta; e ele não pôde fazer nada para impedir. Hao não sairia daquele lugar. Não sairia do lado dela. Ficaria esperando a morte também o levar, para que ele pudesse se reencontrar com a Anna.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yoh também teve uma sensação estranha. Sua reação foi correr o mais rápido que seus pés podiam agüentar, sem dar nenhuma explicação para Kino e seus amigos. Os shamans ficaram preocupados com a atitude do menino. Com grande dificuldade, Kino mandou que os amigos de Yoh voltassem para suas casas. Nada mais poderia ser feito pelo menino. A família Asakura logo mandaria notícias sobre o paradeiro de Yoh.

Os instintos de Yoh também o levaram à mesma cabana onde se encontravam Hao e Anna. O menino também ficou chocado com a cena que presenciou. Mas, a sua reação foi diferente. Fez uma pergunta, para seu irmão:

-_ O que você fez, Hao?_

Silêncio. Como não houve nenhuma resposta da parte de seu irmão, Yoh não teve receio em pegar a katana que se encontrava no chão e encravá-la nas costas de Hao. Fora um golpe frio e cheio de ódio. A intenção era matar. Hao caiu sobre o corpo de Anna e lentamente a sua vida foi se esvaindo.

Yoh retirou a katana das costas de seu irmão, carregou o seu corpo e o enterrou do lado da cabana. Era a única coisa que podia fazer por ele. Entrou novamente na cabana e pegou Anna em seus braços. Caminhou pela floresta até que achasse um lugar que exalasse paz. Enterrou Anna e colocou sobre seu túmulo uma bela flor. Um lírio branco.

Lágrimas caíam sobre sua face. Ele se sentia culpado pelo que tinha acontecido com a itako. Ele não compreendeu os sentimentos da garota. Ele a abandonou. Se tivesse a compreendido nada disso teria acontecido. Eles estariam juntos a essa hora. Juntos e felizes. Poderiam se casar e constituir uma família. Teriam uma vida confortável e tranqüila como sempre sonharam em ter. Mas, agora tudo estava perdido. Nenhum sonho sobrara.

A vida de Yoh ao lado da menina começou a se repassar na mente de Yoh. Todos os momentos que tinham passado juntos eram especiais para o shaman. O amor que ele sentia pela itako era puro e verdadeiro. A Anna tinha sido para ele mais do que um amor. Ela tinha sido sua amiga, sua companheira, sua mestra. Se ele era forte agora, ele devia essa força à Anna. E a sua felicidade, ele também devia a ela. A Anna era a razão de sua felicidade. Mas, tudo que restara agora para ele era a tristeza.

Yoh não se acostumaria a viver sem a presença da itako. Já tinha tido a experiência de perdê-la uma vez e tudo que encontrara nesse tempo fora a escuridão. Escuridão da qual nunca mais conseguiria se livrar agora. A sua felicidade tinha sido perdida com a Anna. O mundo tinha se transformado em preto e branco. Seu coração estava envolto apenas por tristeza e solidão.

Yoh caminhou de volta para perto da cabana, até um pequeno riacho. Fechou seus olhos lentamente e disse em voz alta:

-_ Não se preocupem. Agora vocês poderão descansar em paz. Nenhuma outra vida será tirada por essa espada._ E fez cortes em seus pulsos com a katana. –_ A minha, será a última._

Yoh jogou a espada no riacho, assim como a si próprio e deixou seu corpo ser levado pela correnteza...

"_Espere por mim, Anna. Logo estaremos juntos novamente... Para sempre..."._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas da autora:**

Nha, como eu nunca deixei nenhum comentário vou deixar agora aqui XD

Primeiro sobre esse capítulo. É um capítulo extra. Um final alternativo. Esse final seria o final de um outro fic meu que eu não consegui sair do Cap. 01....(Sombra do Amanhã era o nome). Eu gosto bastante desse final. É triste, sim. Mas, eu gosto dele. Logo logo eu estarei continuando o fic. Esse capítulo se encaixava direitinho nessa parte, então eu resolvi colocá-lo. Mas, logo farei o capítulo 11 e as coisas vão tomando os seus rumos certos para um outro final.

Quem já leu o cap. 01 do meu outro fic (Sombra do Amanhã) deve ter reconhecido o sonho da Anna no cap. 03 deste aqui. É que como eu não vou continuar aquele fic eu resolvi passar o sonho da Anna pra este Eu adoro aquele sonho. Acho muito kawaii Então eu coloquei nesse fic aqui que eu tenho certeza que irei terminar XD

Os versos que eu coloquei no final do cap. 10 são da poesia **Visão**. Eu achei que ia ficar bem legal naquela parte XD

Eu estou adorando escrever esse fic, estou bem empolgada XD Posso demorar um pouquinho pra atualizar daqui pra frente porque ando com um pouco de preguiça u.u" Dá muita preguiça escrever u.u" Mas, tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível, também porque eu quero terminar logo esse fic XD

Bom, é só. Obrigada para quem leu e gostou do meu fic

Continuem lendo e comentando XD

Chausissssssssssssssss XD


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 – Espere por mim.**

A viagem de volta para Izumo fora silenciosa e sombria. Os amigos de Yoh ficaram sabendo do ocorrido por intermédio de Kino. Um grande sentimento de preocupação preenchia o coração da família Asakura e dos amigos de Yoh. Nenhuma palavra fora trocada. Todos permaneceram quietos apenas lançando olhares preocupados na direção de Yoh. Parecia que o garoto não estava ali; ele nem se mexia. Parecia estar em outra dimensão.

Kino e Yohmei acabaram convencendo os amigos de Yoh a irem para suas casas, após horas e horas de discussão. Eles alegaram que o ocorrido era um problema familiar e que a presença deles ali não faria Yoh se recuperar, pelo contrário, seria angustiante para o garoto ver a preocupação de seus amigos estampada em cada olhar, em cada gesto, e não conseguir corresponder às suas expectativas.

Como já era tarde da noite, os shamans permaneceram alojados na mansão Asakura até o dia seguinte. Partiram bem cedo, mas não sem antes "exigir" que a família Asakura os mantivessem informados sobre a situação de Yoh. Não conseguiram se despedir do amigo, pois o mesmo se trancara em seu quarto desde que chegara em sua casa.

Kino, Yohmei, Keiko e Mikihisa se prepararam para uma reunião familiar. Tinham que decidir o que fariam para contornar essa situação. Não poderiam deixar o sucessor da família continuar preso nas trevas. Também tinham que decidir o que fariam com Anna. A itako, apesar de tudo, ainda era considerada parte da família.

-_ O Yoh está me preocupando muito. Eu nunca vi o meu filho assim..._ Lamentava-se Keiko, com uma visível preocupação no olhar.

-_ Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. Não podemos deixar essa situação continuar. Nós estamos perdendo o Yoh. Eu estou perdendo o meu filho..._ Complementava Mikihisa.

-_ Fiquem calmos._ Disse Yohmei. –_ Se continuarem nervosos assim, não poderão fazer nada pelo Yoh. Temos que pensar... Em alguma maneira..._

-_ Não temos nada para pensar._ Interrompeu Kino. –_ O problema do Yoh chama-se Anna._

_ - Então temos que arranjar algum jeito de trazê-la de volta. Kino, você pode descobrir onde ela se encontra facilmente._ Disse Yohmei.

-_ É. É isso! Daí nós vamos até ela e a trazemos de volta. E o Yoh volta a ficar feliz como sempre._ Disse Mikihisa, radiante.

-_ Não adianta. A Anna não vai voltar se formos buscá-la._ Disse Kino.

-_ Então o que faremos?_ Perguntou Yohmei.

-_ Nós não faremos nada._ Respondeu Kino, friamente.

-_ O Yoh... É ele quem tem que buscar a Anna. Eu vou falar com o meu filho. Mas, antes, eu quero te pedir um favor, mamãe._ Disse Keiko.

-_ Osorezan..._ Respondeu Kino, mesmo sem ouvir o pedido de sua filha.

- ­_Obrigada._ Disse Keiko abandonando o recinto com um sorriso nos lábios.

A imagem daquela cena não saía da mente de Yoh. Anna dizendo adeus e partindo. Partindo para sempre. E ele, ele apenas pôde ficar observando ela partir. O seu desejo era de correr até ela, abraçá-la forte, e pedir para que ficasse com ele. Não conseguiu. Nenhuma palavra saíra de sua boca. Nenhum passo fora dado por suas pernas. Nenhum movimento fora feito por seu corpo. Ele ficara imóvel.

Seu coração estava tão apertado. Ele tinha perdido a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo. Tinha descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela itako tarde demais. Agora ela já estava longe. Longe demais para ser alcançada. Yoh nunca imaginara que sentiria tanta saudade de Anna. Aquela saudade o estava matando. Matando por dentro. Saudade é um sentimento que dói bem no fundo da alma. E era isso que ele estava sentindo. Uma dor forte e constante bem no fundo de seu coração.

Tudo que sobrara para ele foram lembranças. Lembranças dos momentos preciosos que teve ao lado da itako. Precisos, sim. Precisos porque agora que nunca mais os teria, eles eram o seu maior tesouro. Yoh sempre os guardaria em seu coração. Se tivesse se tornado o Rei Shaman naquele momento, seu sonho a realizar não seria mais ter uma vida tranqüila. Seu sonho seria poder reviver seus momentos ao lado de Anna.

Fora interrompido de seus pensamentos por batidas na porta de seu quarto. Sua mãe chamava por seu nome. Yoh resolveu que já era hora de sair do "exílio" e abriu a porta para que Keiko pudesse entrar. Ela entrou e se sentou do lado do filho, olhou bem nos olhos deles e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Doía ver a grande tristeza refletida nos olhos de seu filho...

-_ Nós precisamos conversar, Yoh..._

-_ Tá..._ Foi a resposta do shaman. Seca, fria e direta.

-_ Yoh, você me decepciona._ Disse Keiko, seriamente.

Aquela afirmação surpreendeu o garoto. Ele não esperava que sua mãe falasse isso. Ficou sem reação. Não tinha resposta para aquela afirmação. Apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-_ Não foi isso que eu ensinei para o meu filho durante toda uma vida. Abaixar a cabeça diante dos problemas é decepcionante. Eu não esperava isso de você, Yoh._ E ficou em silêncio, para que seu filho pudesse refletir sobre suas palavras.

- ... E_ o que você quer que eu faça, mamãe?­ _Perguntou Yoh após alguns minutos de reflexão.

-_ Que você lute por seus sonhos._ Foi a resposta de Keiko.

Lutar pelos sonhos. Yoh, por um momento, tinha esquecido o que era lutar por algum sonho. Tinha esquecido sua própria força de vontade. Tinha se tornado um covarde. Alguém que se deixa vencer pelos obstáculos da vida. Lágrimas. Lágrimas rolaram pela face de Yoh. Sua mãe tinha reacendido sua vontade de viver. Ele se sentia morto até então. Mas, as palavras de Keiko o reviveram. Agora, ele tinha vontade de lutar. Lutar por seus sonhos...

Keiko limpou as lágrimas de seu filho e lhe sorriu ternamente. Após dar um abraço apertado em Yoh, lhe disse:

-_ Osorezan. Ela está em Osorezan..._

Yoh se levantou e partiu para Osorezan imediatamente, sem perder nenhum segundo. Tinha que ser rápido. Tinha que chegar a tempo de encontrá-la. A felicidade de duas pessoas dependia desse encontro.

"_Anna, espere por mim..."._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 – A dor da saudade.**

Osorezan. Estava de volta a Osorezan. Era o único lugar que podia considerar como seu lar. A viagem tinha sido demorada demais para ela. O estado de espírito em que se encontrava fez com que uma viagem de dez horas se transformasse numa viagem de centenas de séculos. Logo que chegara em Osorezan, fora direto para o templo sem dar explicação nenhuma para as outras discípulas de Kino. Pediu para não ser perturbada. E realmente não seria. Ninguém se atreveria a perturbar a menina no mau humor em que estava.

_"Oh, pedaço de mim,___

_Oh, metade afastada de mim,_

_Leva o teu olhar,_

_Que a saudade é o pior tormento,_

_É pior que o esquecimento,_

_É pior que se entrevar."..._

Anna pôs-se a meditar. Tudo que lhe veio à mente fora uma única pessoa: Yoh Asakura. Saudade. Era o que estava sentindo naquele momento. A decisão que havia tomado faria com que ela se arrependesse o resto de sua vida. Tudo que ela queria era voltar no tempo. Voltar a estar frente a frente com Yoh no momento de sua decisão. Revelar para o garoto todos os seus sentimentos. Dizer um simples "_Eu te amo"._ Mas, não conseguiria. Sua personalidade não a deixaria se declarar para o menino. Sentia um grande medo de uma rejeição...

Seu coração estava mergulhado nas trevas. Já havia estado lá antes, mas agora era diferente. A primeira vez que esteve na escuridão fora por causa do ódio. Agora, era por causa do amor. Por causa do lado negro do amor. Quando o amor não pode ser concretizado, tudo o que resta é dor e sofrimento. E ela estava sofrendo as dores da saudade...

... "_Oh, pedaço de mim,___

_Oh, metade exilada de mim,_

_Leva os teus sinais,_

_Que a saudade dói como um barco_

_Que, aos poucos, descreve um arco_

_E evita atracar no cais."..._

Yoh sempre fora o grande amor de sua vida. Ele sempre tivera um jeito cativante. Era tão cheio de vida, cheio de esperança, gentil. Tão diferente dela. Mas, era essa diferença que a encantava. Aquele menino a fazia se sentir completa. Nunca tivera um relacionamento amoroso com o garoto, mas a simples presença dele fazia com que Anna se sentisse feliz.

"_Felicidade"._ Era um sentimento tão distante agora. A sua felicidade lhe tinha sido arrancada. Por ela própria. Ela era a única culpada de sua tristeza. Já havia se acostumado com a solidão. O que não estava acostumada era a lidar com a saudade. Tudo a fazia se lembrar de Yoh. Era como se o mundo conspirasse para que ela não pudesse esquecê-lo. Mas, haveria de esquecer. Esquecer esse sentimento. Esquecer o amor. Seu destino sempre a guiara em direção da solidão. Em meio à solidão, não podia haver lugar para a saudade...

... "_Oh, pedaço de mim,___

_Oh, metade arrancada de mim,_

_Leva o vulto teu,_

_Que a saudade é o revés de um parto._

_A saudade é arrumar o quarto_

_Do filho que já morreu."..._

Seu sonho. Ser a Primeira Dama do mundo dos shamans e ter todo o conforto. Era apenas uma desculpa. Uma desculpa para estar ao lado de Yoh. Uma desculpa para fazê-lo se tornar forte e independente. Uma desculpa para fazê-lo dar o melhor de si em sua vida. Seu verdadeiro sonho era, sim, ter todo o conforto. Todo o conforto de viver além da eternidade ao lado de Yoh.

Anna, assim como uma menina sonhadora, queria se casar com o homem que ama e construir uma família. Uma família que jamais viria a existir. O casamento, numa praia deserta, debaixo do luar e do brilho das estrelas, nunca viria a se concretizar. O filho que queria ter com Yoh nunca viria a nascer. Todos seus sonhos jamais se passaram de meras ilusões...

... "_Oh, pedaço de mim,___

_Oh, metade amputada de mim,_

_Leva o que há de ti,_

_Que a saudade dói latejada,_

_É assim como uma fisgada_

_No membro que já perdi."..._

Dor. Era a única coisa que Anna conseguia sentir. Uma dor que vinha do fundo de sua alma. Uma dor latejante no coração que teimava em ser constante. Não sabia quando iria se curar. Talvez, fosse tarde demais para remediar. A cura para a sua dor estava longe de seu alcance.

A única alternativa para Anna era uma tentativa de esquecimento. Tentativa, pois era praticamente impossível esquecer a única pessoa por quem seu coração batia mais forte. Yoh era a única pessoa capaz de derreter as suas camadas de gelo. Teria que esquecer o garoto, se não quisesse viver no desespero. No desespero que a dor da saudade preencheria em todo o seu ser... Desespero que já havia começado...

_... "Oh, pedaço de mim,_

_Oh, metade adorada de mim,_

_Leva os olhos meus,_

_Que a saudade é o pior castigo_

_E não quero levar comigo_

_A mortalha do amor,_

_Adeus!"._

A itako não estava suportando mais aquele sofrimento. Tinha ido para Osorezan para meditar e se despedir. Não queria ser encontrada pela família Asakura tão depressa. Kino poderia encontrá-la em qualquer lugar do mundo, pois, assim como ela, possuía grandes habilidades. Mas, Anna queria dificultar um pouco esse encontro. Queria já estar recomposta.

"_Impossível"._ Seria impossível se recompor daquela dor. Não restavam mais forças em seu corpo. Não restavam mais forças em sua alma. Todo o mundo à sua volta havia se transformado. Estava em outra dimensão. Estava presa a uma realidade forjada por sua mente. Encontrava-se em transe profundo. Tudo que podia fazer era esperar. Esperar pela morte. Esperar pela vida. Esperar que alguém a despertasse...

_"Estou aqui a esperar,___

_- À espera de um olhar -_

_Para que um dia eu possa_

_Me reencontrar__..."._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas da autora**

****

Nhá, finalmente a preguiça está passando u.u"

Eu ando meio preguiçosa pra escrever, por isso está demorando tanto pra sair os capítulos que ainda faltam do fic...

Mas, eu não vou abandonar esse fic. Ele é o melhor fic que eu já fiz na vida e eu vou até o fim ò.ó Hohoho...u.u"

Ainda mais porque eu já sei como vou prosseguir esse fic u.u"

Sobre esse cap. aqui... o cap. 12... os versos que eu coloquei são da música **Pedaço de mim**de Chico Buarque. Agora não me lembro se é música ou poesia o.o". Deve de ser música, pq é do Chico Buarque u.u" É que na 7ª série o meu prof. De Português fez a classe toda decorar músicas e poesias pra declamar pra sala. Valia nota então todos tiveram que fazer. Eu guardei as que eu mais gostei da letra ) E essa música/poesia serviu direitinho aqui nesse capítulo.

Mas, o último verso desse capítulo é de autoria minha o/ Eu fiz ele pra ganhar um visto da professora de português XD É curtinho, simples, mas eu acho ele fofo u.u Então resolvi publicá-lo aqui XD Também porque ele mostra o sentimento da Anna naquele momento....ela está esperando... esperando para que um dia possa reencontra a sua essência...a sua felicidade...XD


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 – Reencontro.**

Quando Yoh chegara em Osorezan, as discípulas de Kino vieram lhe avisar que a itako Anna se encontrava em estado de transe profundo e que ninguém conseguiu trazê-la de volta, apesar do esforço mútuo.

-_ Que bom que veio, senhor Yoh. Nós não sabíamos mais o que fazer..._ Disse uma das garotas.

-_ Me levem até a Anna._ Ordenou o shaman, com uma visível preocupação no olhar.

Uma das garotas, que parecia ser a mais velha e sábia dali, conduziu Yoh até o templo.

-_ Ela está nesse templo. Eu nunca vi a senhorita Anna nesse estado. É realmente preocupante...­_ Lamentou-se a garota.

-_ Não se preocupe. Eu vou trazê-la de volta._ Disse Yoh, entrando no templo.

Caminhou lentamente até o lugar onde Anna se encontrava e se agachou na frente da itako. Olhou nos olhos da garota e chamou algumas vezes por seu nome, mas não adiantava. Era como se apenas o corpo da itako permanecesse ali... A abraçou com força e algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face. Sentia-se culpado pelo estado da menina.

-_ Anna, me perdoe... Eu agi como um completo idiota. Tudo o que você fez, foi para me proteger. Agora eu sei. Olhando para você, eu finalmente entendi. Eu entendi os seus sentimentos. E os meus também. Todos os seus treinamentos, todas as suas broncas foram para me tornar mais forte. Tornar-me mais forte não para ser o Rei Shaman, mas para a vida. Para vencer todos os obstáculos da vida..._ E se afastou um pouco de modo que pudesse visualizar o rosto dela.

-_ Anna, eu te amo. Amo-te tanto. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Agora eu percebi que você é a razão da minha felicidade. Volte, Anna. Volte para mim..._ Dizia Yoh em meio a lágrimas como se suas palavras a pudessem despertar do transe em que se encontrava.

"_Eu te amo..."._ Esperou tanto tempo por esse momento. Esperou tantos anos para que pudesse ouvir essas palavras. Um simples "eu te amo" fez com que seu coração voltasse a bater. Mas, agora já se encontrava à beira do abismo. Enxergava Yoh claramente, mas havia uma certa distância entre eles e uma barreira impedindo que ela se aproximasse. "_Me traga novamente à vida, Yoh. Me desperte..."._

Numa tentativa desesperada, Yoh foi aproximando lentamente seu rosto ao de Anna. Seus lábios se tocaram. Um toque suave que logo se transformara num beijo sedutor, como se aquele contato pudesse trazer a itako de volta. Nos primeiros momentos não houve nenhuma reação por parte da garota, mas logo ela começou a corresponder o beijo de Yoh, timidamente, com lágrimas percorrendo o seu rosto.

Os dois se afastaram, para que pudessem se olhar. Permanecerem por alguns minutos calados. Um estava perdido no olhar do outro. Era possível distinguir um brilho diferente no olhar dos dois jovens. Ambos estavam felizes por esse reencontro. Sabiam que iriam guardar para sempre em suas memórias esse momento.

-_ Anna, eu...­_ Começava a dizer Yoh, mas fora interrompido pela itako, que colocara um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-_ Não precisa dizer nada, Yoh. Você já me disse tudo que eu precisava ouvir._ Disse a garota.

Yoh sorriu para ela. Fora o mais especial dos sorrisos que o garoto já lhe sorrira. Aquele menino realmente acalentava o seu coração. Por mais que parecesse ser a Rainha de Gelo, ela era apenas uma menina. Uma menina que sonhava com um grande amor. Uma menina que sonhava com a felicidade. E agora poderia ser feliz ao lado de seu grande amor. Retribuiu o sorriso do garoto.

Yoh ficou paralisado por alguns segundos com aquela cena em sua mente. O sorriso da Anna. Ele já a vira sorrir antes algumas raras vezes. Mas, esse sorriso de agora era diferente. Era o sorriso mais belo que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Aquele sorriso demonstrava todo o sentimento que a garota sentia por ele. E ele, ele podia sentir todo o amor por detrás daquele sorriso.

Anna e Yoh foram se aproximando lentamente, até que seus corpos se encontrassem. Envolveram-se num abraço caloroso. Não podiam mais conter todo o amor que sentiam. Eram livres para manifestá-lo abertamente. Um se sentia protegido nos braços do outro. Sabiam que a partir daquele momento estariam ligados em um elo mais forte do que a morte. Um elo que já vinha se formando desde que se conheceram. Eram almas gêmeas. Entre eles não havia dominante nem submisso, apenas complementares.

Beijaram-se. Fora um beijo cheio de amor, de ternura e de paixão. Aquele beijo permaneceria para sempre nos corações dos dois jovens. Aquele beijo marcaria o início de uma felicidade sem fim para os dois. Juntos para sempre, se prometiam estar.

­_- Eu te amo, Yoh._ Finalmente conseguira pronunciar essas palavras. Finalmente conseguira expressar os seus sentimentos. Um olhar vale mais do que mil palavras. Porém, palavras de amor complementam a magia dos olhares apaixonados.

Yoh ficara radiante ao ouvir essas palavras da boca da itako. Ele sabia como tinha sido difícil para ela pronunciá-las. Murmurou no ouvido da garota:

-_ Eu quero você. Para sempre..._

E essa fora a primeira noite de amor de Yoh e Anna. Nunca esqueceriam esse momento. Entregaram-se, um ao outro, de corpo, alma e coração.

"_Every moment I spent with you is a moment I treasure..._

_... I just want to stay with you in this moment forever... Forever and ever..."._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas**** da autora:**

****

Finalmente um capítulo feliz!!!

Yoh e Anna é meu casal favorito de Shaman King. Eu não deixaria os dois separados u.u" Simplesmente porque eles são perfeitos juntos. Um completa o outro. Yoh & Anna FOREVER o/

Agora, sobre os versos desse capítulo. É da música **I don't want to miss a thing** do Aerosmith. Acho que combina perfeitamente com esse final de capítulo esses versos da música.

**Tradução:**_Cada momento que eu passo com você é um momento que eu guardo/aprecio. Eu só quero ficar com você nesse momento para sempre... Para sempre e além..._


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 – De mãe para filho.**

Fazia um ano e três meses que seu pequeno filho havia nascido. Hana Asakura, era o nome do menino. A combinação dos nomes de seus pais fora escolhida para ser o nome do pequeno. Tinha o cabelo claro como o de sua mãe e o brilho do olhar de seu pai. Ainda hoje, Anna lembrava-se da reação de seu marido ao saber da notícia de sua gravidez. Essa lembrança trazia um leve sorriso ao seu lábio.

Ele era o alvo de seus pensamentos. Sentia seu coração apertar de saudade desde o dia em que ele partira. Isso fora há seis meses atrás, mas logo ela estaria ao seu lado. Ainda era uma poderosa itako, e poderia achá-lo nem que fosse nos confins do inferno. E, sem sombra de dúvidas, se precisasse, o seguiria mesmo na mais distante das dimensões.

Flashback

Era uma noite de inverno. Anna se encontrava em seu quarto amamentando seu pequeno filho com um Yoh sorridente a observá-la. Ela não pôde deixar de notar um fundo de tristeza nos olhos do shaman. Já havia alguns dias que ele se encontrava apreensivo e ela notara esse fato desde o primeiro momento. Não poderia mais adiar uma conversa com seu marido. Embalou Hana em seus braços e o pôs para dormir com uma suave canção de ninar. Já era o momento propício para a conversa. O bebê já estava dormindo e eles estavam a sós.

-_ Yoh..._ Começou a garota.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, como se estivesse retornando à realidade, Yoh respondeu:

-_ Huh?_

_ - Faz uns dias que venho notando que você está diferente. _Afirmou Anna.

-_ Diferente? Diferente como, Anna?_ Indagou Yoh.

-_ Você não pode esconder seus sentimentos de mim, Yoh. Eu te conheço desde que éramos pequenos. E sei que há algo de errado. Diga-me, sem rodeios, o que está acontecendo._ Tornou a itako.

-_ É ele! Eu sinto a tristeza dele a cada amanhecer._ Disse Yoh, com uma expressão de tristeza em sua face, após alguns segundos de reflexão.

Silêncio. A itako sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando e o que ele estava sentindo. Ela também tinha a mesma sensação a cada raiar de um novo dia. O elo que os ligava tinha se fortalecido desde os últimos acontecimentos.

-_ Anna..._ Disse um Yoh hesitante.

-_ Você tem certeza, Yoh?_

-_ Sim._ Foi a simples resposta dele, mas ela sentiu uma grande determinação nela.

-_ Pois, então, eu te seguirei. Quando eu desamamentar o nosso filho, eu te encontrarei._

_ - Mas, Anna..._ Começou a retrucar Yoh.

-_ Nada de "mas". Esse também é um assunto meu. Já estou decidida. Não importa onde você esteja, eu te encontrarei. Iremos juntos nessa jornada._ Interrompeu Anna.

Yoh apenas pôde sorrir para sua esposa. Sabia que não podia impedi-la. E, de qualquer forma, se sentia reconfortado por saber que ela o seguiria. Morreria de saudades se ficasse muito tempo longe dela.

E foi ao amanhecer que Yoh partiu em uma longa jornada...

Fim do Flashback

Hana já estava acostumado com a mamadeira. Já era tempo de partir ao encontro de seu marido, mas Anna estava enrolando o quanto podia para ficar perto de seu pequeno filho. Essa separação doía no fundo do coração da itako. Não queria deixar seu filho. Não seria para sempre, mas mesmo assim era dolorido. Não tinha alternativa. Não podia levar Hana consigo, pois ele não teria os cuidados necessários durante a jornada. Tinha que partir. Yoh a aguardava. E ela sabia que teria um papel importante nessa empreitada.

Partiria ao amanhecer. Essa noite se dedicaria por inteiro a seu filho. Seu pequeno Hana. Ele já estava dormindo. Dormindo como um anjo. Ela só ficaria a observá-lo. Aquela inocência que o circundava a fazia se lembrar de Yoh. Eram muito parecidos - pai e filho. Os dois eram as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Amava ambos com todo o amor de seu coração.

Recordava-se de quando ficou sabendo de sua gravidez e da felicidade que preencheu o seu ser naquele momento. Constituir uma família era um dos seus sonhos. Em tão pouco tempo tinha realizado todos os seus maiores sonhos: um casamento numa praia à luz do luar e ao brilho das estrelas; constituir uma família com o homem amado; e, principalmente, ser plenamente amada. Agora, só restava um sonho a ser realizado: reunir novamente a família e poder desfrutar da felicidade.

Não podia partir sem deixar um presente para seu filho. Uma canção de ninar fora o presente escolhido. Uma canção que ele sempre guardaria em seu coração. Mesmo que não soubesse a letra, teria sempre a voz melodiosa da sua mãe em seu coração. Já havia cantado para Hana várias vezes essa canção, mas essa noite seria diferente. Seria um presente inesquecível... De mãe para filho!

De manhãzinha, Anna colocou em seu pescoço seu rosário budista de 108 contas e pegou seu 1080. Estava pronta para partir. Deixou seu filho aos cuidados de Tamao. Sabia que poderia contar com a garota e que ela cuidaria como ninguém do pequeno Hana. Permaneceu olhando seu filho por um longo momento. A ternura de seu olhar transmitia todo o amor que sentia pelo garoto.

Partiu, sem olhar para trás...


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 – A flor do deserto.**

Passaram-se cinco anos desde que Anna deixara seu filho aos cuidados de Tamao e partira ao encontro de Yoh. Não teve muitas dificuldades para encontrá-lo. Encontrou seu marido apreensivo no aeroporto esperando por seu avião. Quando Yoh viu sua esposa andando em sua direção abriu um lindo sorriso para ela e fez menção de abraçá-la, mas Anna o afastou e olhou para ele com a expressão fria de sempre, o que o fez tremer por dentro.

Flashback

-_ Para onde você pensa que vai, Yoh Asakura?_ Perguntou a itako.

-_ Ele... Ele não está mais aqui no Japão._ Respondeu o shaman.

-_ Hunf... Eu sei que ele não está mais no Japão. Mas, por acaso, você sabe para onde ele foi?_ Tornou a garota.

Yoh ficou calado. Não sabia como responder a pergunta. A única coisa que pensava era em ir atrás daquele homem. Não tinha parado para pensar em como iria achá-lo.

- _ Como eu imaginei. Para onde você comprou a passagem?­_ Disse Anna.

-_ Eu... Eu não comprei passagem nenhuma._ Respondeu Yoh com cara de bobo.

–_ Me dê o dinheiro, eu vou comprar as passagens. Nosso destino é a América do Sul._ Disse Anna.

_ - Mas, Anna... Eu não tenho dinheiro._ Disse Yoh com um certo nervosismo.

-_Você continua o mesmo tapado de sempre, Yoh Asakura._ Disse a itako depois de dar um tapa na cara do marido. –_ Ainda bem que eu sou prevenida e trouxe bastante dinheiro._ E foi comprar as passagens.

E assim Anna e Yoh partiram em busca de uma pessoa...

Fim do Flashback

Encontravam-se numa região deserta do Japão. A viagem de cinco longos anos tinha sido uma grande aventura para o casal de shamans. Eles tinham estado nos lugares mais caóticos do mundo e tiveram que resolver os problemas dos mais necessitados, tanto espíritos como pessoas vivas. Não tinham encontrado quem procuravam, mas essa viagem tinha rendido muito aprendizado para os dois jovens. Eles nunca se esqueceriam de tudo que viram e aprenderam durante ela.

-_ Anna, passaram-se cinco anos desde que a gente começou a procurar por ele..._ Começou Yoh.

-_ Mas, ele não quer ser encontrado._ Interrompeu Anna.

-_ Pode ser, Anna. Mas, o que eu quero dizer é que valeu a pena essa viagem._ Disse Yoh sorrindo para sua esposa.

Anna se virou para seu marido e lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

-_ Eu não quero interromper o casal, mas já é tempo de me revelar._ Disse uma voz conhecida para os dois.

Yoh e Anna se viraram em direção daquela voz. A sua jornada estava chegando ao fim. Finalmente encontraram a pessoa por quem procuravam.

-_ Pode dizer agora o que você quer comigo, Yoh._ Disse Hao se aproximando do irmão, enquanto Anna se afastava dos dois.

Silêncio. Yoh tentava escolher as palavras para conversar com seu irmão. Finalmente resolveu falar, meio receoso. Iria direto ao ponto:

-_ Já é hora de nos tornarmos um só._

_ - Por que, Yoh?_ Perguntou Hao, um pouco assustado com a afirmação de seu irmão.

-_ Eu sinto a sua tristeza a cada amanhecer. E... Eu não quero mais ver ela sofrer._ Respondeu Yoh cabisbaixo.

-_ Não._ Disse Hao.

-_ Mas, por que? Não era isso que você queria desde o começo? Vai ser melhor assim._ Questionou Yoh.

-_ Você tem uma alma pura. Eu não posso condená-lo a mil anos de ódio. E quanto a ela... Foi você quem ela escolheu._ Respondeu Hao.

Antes que Yoh pudesse retrucar com seu irmão, uma energia, vinda do 1080 da Anna, atingia Hao e ele caía no chão. A itako tinha canalizado no colar de contas a energia de todas as pessoas mortas pelo Hao e a redirecionado em direção ao shaman.

Anna correu a amparar Hao em seus braços. Iria dizer algo, mas fora interrompida por Hao, que colocara dois dedos em seus lábios. A itako ruborizara-se de leve.

-_ Não diga nada._ Dizia Hao com certa dificuldade. -_ É um privilégio para um homem como eu morrer nos braços da mulher que eu amo..._ E essas foram as suas últimas palavras, seu último suspiro, sua última lágrima e seu último sorriso.

Yoh, que tinha ficado paralisado diante à situação, conseguiu reunir forças para fazer uma pergunta para sua esposa:

-_ O que você fez, Anna?_

_ - ... Olhe para ele, Yoh. A expressão dele é de paz. Ele morreu com um sorriso nos lábios. O mais sincero sorriso que ele teve em todas as suas existências. O Hao carregava consigo uma culpa de mil anos de assassinatos. Agora ele conseguiu se perdoar._ Respondeu a itako.

Yoh se agachou na frente de sua esposa e limpou uma lágrima que escorria de seus frios e misteriosos olhos. Ela também tinha sentimentos. Ele sabia como estava sendo difícil para ela lidar com aquela situação. E como fora difícil tomar aquela decisão.

-_ Eu entendi, Anna. Você o libertou._ E Yoh levou sua mão para a região de seu coração. –_ Agora eu sinto uma grande paz aqui dentro._

E os dois enterraram Hao do lado de uma linda flor, que aparecera misteriosamente naquele deserto. Ambos sabiam que um dia aquele lugar seria um lindo campo florido. Assim como a consciência de Hao, onde nascera amor e paz no lugar de mil anos de ódio e destruição acumulados.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 – Amanhã chegará.**

****

Amanhecera na Pousada Funbari. Uma garota, com o olhar triste e distante, se encontrava lavando a louça do café da manhã. Tinha cabelo claro e bem comprido e estava vestida com um longo vestido preto. Logo após o desjejum, mandara todos os habitantes da pousada a algum afazer, começando pela feira. Seu desejo era o de ficar sozinha. Sozinha com seus pensamentos. Sozinha com seu pressentimento...

Aquele dia estava se aproximando. Ela sabia que aquelas duas pessoas iriam voltar. E ela pressentia que eles estavam muito próximos. Não havia se preparado para esse acontecimento. Apesar de saber que estava vivendo apenas uma ilusão que logo iria acabar, nunca havia se preparado para a verdade. A verdade doía. Doía demais no coração de Tamao.

Agora ela já havia se acostumado com o pequeno Hana. Tinha criado o menino como se ela fosse sua verdadeira mãe. Para isso, começou a agir da mesma forma que a Anna. O seu fingimento era quase perfeito. Sua maneira de agir e seu jeito de se vestir quase podiam enganar todas as pessoas à sua volta. Mas, bem profundo em seu olhar triste, dava para perceber a inocência de uma menina pura e sonhadora.

"_Pura e sonhadora"._ Fora por isso que passara a viver nessa ilusão. Ela admirava a Anna. Admirava a sua força. A sua beleza. O seu mistério. A sua frieza. A sua doçura. Enfim, admirava a personalidade da itako. Em todos esses anos que a menina estivera longe, ela, Tamao, pudera ter o prazer de representar a itako.

Porém, não era apenas a personalidade da Anna que fazia com que Tamao quisesse estar em seu lugar. O que a menina mais queria era ser a esposa de Yoh Asakura. Seu amor por Yoh sempre permanecera forte em seu coração. Seu pequeno fingimento fez com que ela pudesse acreditar, mesmo que seja apenas por algum momento, que ela era de verdade a senhora Asakura.

Era egoísta de sua parte querer uma vida que não fosse a dela. Mas, por outro lado, o pequeno Hana era muito importante para a Tamao. Ele era o filho de seu querido Mestre Yoh. E, com o passar dos anos, ela criou um grande afeto pelo menino. Não queria que o garoto crescesse sem os pais. Seu fingimento também serviu para dar um ar maternal na infância de Hana. Ela tentou ser exatamente como a sua verdadeira mãe, para ele não sentir a ausência da Anna.

Como seria difícil para ela se deparar com a verdade... O mais difícil seria encarar Hana e lhe contar sobre seus verdadeiros pais. Não sabia que reação o menino poderia ter. Tinha medo de que a reação dele fosse a pior possível. Tinha medo de que ele a odiasse. Por isso, adiaria mais um dia essa conversa. Pensaria na melhor forma de conversar com o menino. Uma forma em que ele entendesse os seus motivos. Uma forma em que ele a perdoasse.

Quando aquelas duas pessoas voltarem, ela poderá seguir a sua vida. Poderá realizar o seu sonho. Ser uma cantora japonesa de sucesso. Não que esse fosse seu verdadeiro sonho. Seu maior sonho era impossível. Outra pessoa já o estava vivendo. Mas, ela ficava grata por Yoh ter essa pessoa em sua vida. A Anna era o maior motivo da felicidade do garoto. Quando tudo estiver resolvido, ela, Tamao Tamamura, também seguiria a sua vida e tentaria ser feliz...

Depois de deixar a pousada arrumada como sempre fizera, Tamao se recolheu ao seu aposento. Não queria ser perturbada nesse dia. Não queria que sua aparente tristeza denunciasse o seu desespero. Deixou na porta um bilhete de "Não perturbe" e se manteve trancada em seu quarto o resto do dia, olhando pela janela, distante da realidade com seus pensamentos...

Tamao só voltou à realidade de madrugada, lá pelas três da manhã. Não tinha dormido nada e nem sabe se conseguiria. Mas, iria tentar, afinal os seus pensamentos só lhe causavam tristeza. A solução para a sua tristeza era uma boa noite de sono. Logo amanheceria. Ela tinha que levantar bem disposta para o dia que viria a nascer. Seria o dia da revelação.

Resolveu passar no quarto do Hana. Aproximou-se do menino sem fazer o menor ruído, para que ele não acordasse. Dormia como um anjinho. Ela adorava ver o menino dormindo. Aquela cena trazia um grande sorriso em seus lábios. A inocência do garoto a lembrava muito de Yoh. E, sua determinação, a lembrava muito de Anna. Hana era um lindo menino. Tamao sabia que ele sempre seria motivo de orgulho para seus pais.

Beijou levemente o rosto do menino e ficou parada por algum tempo dando uma última olhada nele. Era a sua despedida, por isso vieram lágrimas aos olhos da garota. Sentiria muita falta do conforto que o pequeno lhe trazia. Sentiria falta de ser chamada de "mamãe". Sentiria falta de ser a pessoa mais importante na vida do menino. Como sentiria falta...

- _Boa noite, pequeno Hana. Espero que você nunca se esqueça de mim..._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

**Notas da autora**

Bom...vou começar com o título desse capítulo. O dia em que a família se reencontrará e estará reunida de novo está chegando. Logo, haverá o reencontro de Hana com seus verdadeiros pais: Yoh e Anna

Agora, vou falar o que me motivou a escrever esse capítulo com os pensamentos/sentimentos da Tamao. A pena que eu sinto por ela. Em Funbari no Uta (história do Hana) a Tamao foi a única que não teve realmente um final feliz. Eu quis colocar no "papel" como ela se sente a respeito de tudo isso. Isso é a maneira como eu penso que ela se sente. É triste.

Inicialmente, eu iria fazer um diálogo de quando Hana, Ryu, Conchi e Ponchi chegam na pousada. Mas, eu resolvi não fazer isso u.u" O motivo é simples. EU SINTO CIÚMES DO HANA CHAMANDO A TAMAO DE MAMÃE. ù.u. Sim, ciúmes mesmo. Afinal, a Anna é a verdadeira mãe dele e ela é a única que ele deve chamar de mamãe U.U". Mas, mesmo assim, eu vou ficar feliz de fazer um capítulo com o reencontro de pais e filho da maneira como eu quero Já que o Takei não fez isso, eu faço da minha maneira u.u"

Então, aguardem o próximo capítulo Ele será o último de TWC.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 – Revelação.**

****

Tamao se levantou bem cedo. Era um alívio para a garota ser a única pessoa a estar acordada. Tinha um assunto bem sério para tratar com Hana e queria ter a certeza de que ninguém prejudicasse aquela conversa. Ela sabia que a vida de todos os habitantes daquela pousada iria mudar completamente dali em diante, principalmente a dela própria e a do pequeno Hana.

Arrumou-se e não tardou a entrar no quarto do menino. Ele estava dormindo. A garota ficou parada por algum tempo admirando a face de anjo do menino, mas logo se acomodou do lado dele e chamou por seu nome, num sussurro para que ele não se assustasse.

Hana abriu os olhos lentamente e se espreguiçou. Olhou para a mulher que chamava por seu nome e, como se estranhasse a presença dela ali cedo, lhe dirigiu uma pergunta:

-_ O que foi, mamãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_ - Ainda não._ Respondeu Tamao. –_ Nós precisamos conversar, Hana. É um assunto sério._

Percebendo a seriedade na voz de Tamao, o garoto se levantou de modo a se ajeitar do lado dela e lhe lançou um olhar de preocupação.

-_ Hana... _Tamao hesitou por um momento, procurando escolher as palavras certas para dar continuidade àquela conversa. – _... Eu tenho um segredo para te contar. Um segredo que provavelmente não irá agradá-lo... _Era claramente perceptível a amargura nas palavras da garota.

-_ Mamãe, você está me assustando..._ Disse o garoto com uma certa expressão de desgosto.

-_ Hana, eu peço, por favor, que não me interrompa. Deixe-me contar essa história até o fim. Espero que você entenda os meus motivos e que algum dia possa me perdoar..._ Começou Tamao.

-_ O meu nome é Tamao Tamamura. Eu fui criada pela família Asakura ao lado de seu pai, Yoh Asakura. Eu devo muito aos Asakuras, por isso eu não quis que você crescesse sem uma mãe. Sua mãe e seu pai partiram numa jornada quando você ainda era um bebê. E, desde então, eu decidi fingir ser a Anna para que você tivesse o carinho de uma mãe. Todos esses anos, eu procurei ser o mais parecida possível com ela, assim você não estranharia muito quando ela voltasse. E esse dia está chegando, Hana. Seus pais logo estarão de volta aqui, na Pousada Funbari._ Contou Tamao, juntando todas as suas forças para revelar esse segredo.

Hana estava sem reação. Ficou olhando atônito para a mulher que pensara ser a sua mãe. Estava confuso. Nunca imaginara que isso pudesse acontecer com ele. Nunca pensara que aquela mulher que tanto amara pudesse lhe enganar daquela forma. Sim, enganar. Era o que ela tinha feito. Ele tinha vivido uma mentira todos esses anos. O menino não sabia se poderia perdoar Tamao por todo esse fingimento.

-_ ... Você me enganou. Você mentiu para mim. Todos esses anos eu pensava que você fosse a minha mãe. Mas, tudo não passa de uma mentira. Uma grande mentira. Saia já daqui. Eu não quero mais ver você, Tamao..._ Disse Hana, com a voz nitidamente alterada.

-_ Pequeno Hana, tudo que eu fiz... Tudo que eu fiz foi por gostar muito de você. Eu só queria que você tivesse o carinho de uma mãe._ Tamao tentava acalmar o garoto.

-_ Mas, você não é a minha mãe._ Disse Hana, amargamente.

Tamao iria tentar novamente acalmar o menino, mas como ele lhe lançara um olhar frio, o qual lembrava muito um dos olhares assassinos de Anna, ela resolveu deixá-lo sozinho para que pudesse pensar...

A garota sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e apoiou sua cabeça em uma de suas mãos. Estava pensando se algum dia aquele menino voltaria a sorrir para ela. Seria a maior de suas decepções se ele nunca a perdoasse. Ela sentia afeição sincera por Hana e seria sofrimento demais para ela a perda do carinho do menino. Alguns passos lhe tiraram de seu devaneio. Ela virou-se rapidamente para trás, mas um Ryu preocupado frustrou as suas expectativas.

-_ O que houve, patroa? Parece desolada..._ Perguntou Ryu.

-_ Não me chame de patroa. Você sabe que eu não sou a senhora Asakura..._ Respondeu Tamao, secamente.

-_ Shhh... Fale baixo. O seu filho pode ouvir._ Disse Ryu.

-_ E nem o Hana é meu filho._ Disse Tamao, com grande tristeza no timbre da voz.

Ryu se espantou com a resposta de Tamao. Não sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça da menina. Aquela atitude realmente o deixara confuso. Na realidade, já fazia uns dias que Tamao vinha agindo estranhamente. "_Só se isso for por causa...",_ pensava Ryu.

Tamao, como se lesse os pensamentos de Ryu, falou:

-_ Eles estão voltando..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas da autora**

Bem, eu cometi um erro de cálculo ao dizer que esse seria o último capítulo u.u" É que, primeiramente eu iria fazê-lo diferente. Seria mais curto, então realmente se encaixaria no contexto do capítulo final. Mas, eu acho que ficou melhor assim. Eu gostei desse capítulo. Única coisa que não gosto é do Hana chamando a Tamao de mamãe ò.ó... Mas, dessa vez, eu não pude evitar ú.u.

Aguardem o próximo capítulo Dessa vez, acho que o próximo, Cap. 18, será mesmo o final de TWC!!!


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 – Welcome home – De volta ao lar.**

_"Pousada Funbari"._ Os dois jovens se encontravam parados a alguns metros do lugar que poderiam chamar de "lar" e para o qual estavam retornando. A expectativa do reencontro era muito grande no coração de ambos, afinal pode-se dizer que estavam morrendo de saudades das pessoas que lhe eram queridas, principalmente de seu pequeno filho, Hana.

-_ Ahh... Como é bom voltar para casa. Não vejo a hora de ver o nosso filho. Eu fico imaginando, será que ele sentiu muita falta de nós? Será que ele cresceu forte e saudável? Eu tenho tanta coisa pra contar pra ele... Tenho tanta coisa pra ensinar pra ele. A gente ainda vai se divertir muito juntos..._ Dizia Yoh com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- _ Se ficar parado aí, não vai saber como ele está. _Disse Anna, já caminhando em direção à pousada.

Era uma noite de inverno quando Yoh e Anna chegaram na pousada. Anna estava vestindo um longo vestido preto e usava um manto para aquecer-lhe do frio. A garota agora tinha cabelo comprido, assim como Tamao. Yoh estava vestindo uma camisa e uma calça jeans, com um sobretudo por cima. O garoto também estava com o cabelo comprido, o qual lembrava muito o de seu irmão gêmeo. A euforia pela chegada do casal fora grande. Ryu e Tamao ficaram felizes ao reencontrar os dois e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviados...

-_ Anna..._ Disse Tamao. –_ Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber antes de encontrar o seu filho._

_ - Eu já sei de tudo, Tamao._ Afirmou Anna.

_ - Mas, como?_ Perguntou a menina, surpresa.

_- Todos esses anos eu venho acompanhando o crescimento do meu filho, mesmo distante. Foi uma forma de diminuir a saudade que eu sentia._ Respondeu a itako.

_- É claro._ Disse Ryu. –_ Não podemos esquecer que a patroa é uma itako surpreendente._

_ - O que está acontecendo aqui?_ Perguntou Yoh, que não estava a par de nada.

-_ Contem para ele o que se passou durante todos esses anos. Eu vou ver o meu filho._ Disse Anna, se preparando para ir ao quarto do pequeno Hana.

-_ Anna... Eu contei toda a verdade para ele. Desde então ele não sai daquele quarto e não quer ver nem falar com ninguém..._ Disse Tamao, com uma visível preocupação no olhar.

-_ Para tudo se tem um jeito._ Disse Anna antes de subir a escada da pousada.

Tamao e Ryu ficaram contando para Yoh tudo que tinha acontecido durante o tempo que eles estiveram fora. Anna abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de seu filho e entrou fazendo o menor ruído possível. Hana, que estava virado de costa para a porta e de olhos fechados, disse, sem se mexer:

_- Eu já falei que quero ficar sozinho. Vá embora..._

Anna retirou o manto que cobria a sua cabeça e ficou algum instante em silêncio olhando para seu pequeno filho. Ele se tornara um lindo menino. Aquela personalidade forte, ele tinha puxado dela. Mas, ela sabia, que o menino também puxara o jeito gentil de Yoh.

-_ É assim que trata a sua mãe em nosso reencontro, Hana?_ Perguntou a itako.

O menino se levantou num impulso e olhou para a sua mãe com os olhos arregalados. Num primeiro momento, queria correr até ela e abraçá-la, mas logo um sentimento de rancor tomou parte de si e o menino se deitou novamente. Respondeu friamente para sua mãe, sem olhar para ela:

-_ Também não tenho nada para falar com você. Você e o papai me abandonaram aqui..._

_ - Tudo bem, Hana. Eu não esperava ser recebida com pétalas de rosas por sua parte._ E se sentou do lado de seu filho. –_ Apenas me deixe ficar aqui ao seu lado._

Não houve contrariedade por parte do menino, apenas o silêncio. Um silêncio que doía por dentro. Hana se mostrava um menino forte perante todos, mas Anna sabia que por dentro ele estava chorando. Queria poder acalentar seu pequeno filho, mas o espaço que se abria entre os dois era muito grande. Tão grande que ele não se deixaria alcançar tão facilmente. Anna teve uma idéia. Uma dádiva que tinha deixado para seu filho antes de partir poderia aproximá-los. Começou a cantar, lenta e suavemente:

_"tsuki no yukira no de_

_kimi__ wa yurete iru_

_jikyuu ni otosareta_

_chiisana hoshi no naka_

_nandemo KISU wo suruyo_

_nani mo kowasaru wo_

_Sotto_

_kimi__ no chiisana temo_

_mamorinagara_

_oyasumi_

_oyasumi__..."._

Hana se lembrava vagamente daquela canção de ninar. Era disso que sentia tanta falta. Durante todos esses anos sentia um vazio em seu coração que nada conseguia preencher. Esse espaço vazio tinha sido preenchido agora ao ouvir aquela canção. Mas, não era da canção que ele sentia falta, e sim de sua mãe. Agora ele compreendeu o amor que Anna sentia por ele. Compreendeu o laço entre mãe e filho. O menino se jogou no colo de sua mãe, a envolvendo num abraço terno, e pôs-se a chorar.

Anna abraçou seu filho com uma de suas mãos e, com a outra, afagava o cabelo do menino. Como tinha esperado por esse momento: ter seu filho em seus braços, ter o amor de seu pequeno Hana. Agora poderia se considerar a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Finalmente tinha a sua própria família, unida para sempre.

-_ Mamãe, por que vocês me deixaram aqui? Por quê?_ Perguntou Hana, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-_ Nós não podíamos te levar conosco, Hana. Não teríamos como cuidar de você. Nós partimos porque tínhamos na consciência a história de um homem. É uma história muito triste para ser contada agora. Mas, tudo acabou bem. Algum dia você saberá toda essa história. Eu prometo que te contarei._ Respondeu Anna.

-_ A Tamao... Ela me enganou todos esses anos. Eu nunca vou poder perdoá-la..._ Disse Hana, amargamente.

-_ Você não deve culpá-la, Hana. Ela quis te dar o amor de uma mãe enquanto eu estive ausente. E ela ama o seu pai, fez isso também por ele._ Disse Anna.

-_ Ama? _Perguntou Hana, assustado.

-_ Sim. A Tamao tem um sentimento muito forte pelo Yoh. E tudo que ela quer é vê-lo feliz. E, sendo você filho dele, ela também quer a sua felicidade. Mas, além disso, eu tenho certeza que ela sente um carinho verdadeiro por você._ Afirmou a itako.

-_ Mas, mamãe... Você não fez nada quanto a isso? Ela amar o papai..._ Perguntou o menino.

-_ Eu não posso impedi-la de nutrir sentimentos pelo Yoh. E, além do mais, eu sou a esposa dele. Como eu já disse pra ela, ela pode continuar sendo fã dele..._ Respondeu a senhora Asakura, ganhando algumas risadas de seu filho.

-_ Vamos descer, Hana._ Disse Anna. –_ O seu pai está louco pra te ver._

Chegando lá em baixo, Hana pôde reencontrar o seu pai. O menino pulou nos braços de Yoh e ambos se emocionaram muito com esse reencontro. Os dois ainda teriam muito a aprender e a ensinar juntos. Hanaperdoou Tamao. Ele gostava muito da garota e ela sempre seria como uma segunda mãe para ele. Agora, ela poderia seguir a sua vida e realizar o seu sonho. Ryu ainda continuaria trabalhando na pousada. E eles fariam uma grande festa para reencontrar todos os seus amigos.

-_ Está tarde. Já está na hora de crianças irem para a cama._ Disse Anna olhando para seu marido e para seu filho, o que fez com que ela ganhasse umas caretas.

-_ Eu não tenho medo de cara feia._ Afirmou a itako, ainda olhando para os dois.

-_ Mamãe, papai... Essa noite, eu posso dormir com vocês?_ Perguntou Hana.

-_ Claro._ Responderam os dois.

E dormiram abraçados, sabendo que a felicidade não é algo que se encontra no final da jornada, mas sim em cada curva do caminho. E eles teriam a eternidade pela frente para aproveitar cada momento de felicidade, juntos.

**OWARI**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas da autora**

**Tiny**** Little Song**

**Japanese**

_tsuki no yukira no de_

_kimi wa yurete iru_

_jikyuu ni otosareta_

_chiisana hoshi no naka_

_nandemo KISU wo suruyo_

_nani mo kowasaru wo_

_Sotto_

_kimi no chiisana temo_

_mamorinagara_

_oyasumi_

_oyasumi..._

**English Translation**

_Get in the cradle of the moon_

_You have that swaying feeling_

_Don't fall; endure it_

_Show me the small star inside_

_Might as well give a harmless kiss_

_There's nothing to lose._

_Secretly..._

_My little star_

_Protecting you through everything..._

_Good night_

_Good night..._

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Finalmente, o último capítulo

Eu gostei muito desse capítulo, é fofo E é um final feliz Eu adoro finais felizes XD

E, é como eu imagino que deve ser o reencontro do Hana com seus pais

E, a canção de ninar nesse capítulo é muito fofa Tenho que agradecer a Bia, porque foi ela que me passou a letra Brigadaaaaa filhosaaaaaaa

Também tenho que agradecer aos meus leitores, vocês me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do meu fanfic

_**Kyouyama**** Anna**_


End file.
